Destrukcja
by ankelime
Summary: Daj Arrancarowi palec, a odgryzie rękę powyżej łokcia. Nawet, jeśli jest ranny, sponiewierany i ma problemy natury politycznej na własnym podwórku. Ale co cię nie zabije... to popchnie do samobójstwa?
1. Piątek (PART 1)

**Prawa do Bleacha i jego oryginalnych postaci, jak też bleachowego uniwersum, należą do Tite Kubo. Ja tu tylko konfabuluję.**

_Opowiadanie z dedykacją dla „mojej" ekipy z BW. Pisać w ogóle zaczęłam dla siebie, ale dzięki nim nie przestałam. Niech Niebiosa mi wybaczą ;)_

* * *

**Piątek (PART 1)**

19:07

Kap… kap… kap…

Kolejne krople, ściekające z niedokręconego zaworu, wybijają jednostajny rytm, uderzając o taflę wody. Przez chwilę było to irytujące, ale już po kilku sekundach jego serce dopasowało tętno do rytmicznego, uspokajającego plusku, a on zaczął powoli odpływać w rozkoszny stan zawieszenia między jawą, a snem. Zaśnie w tej wannie, jeśli nie zmusi się, by wynurzyć ramię ponad grubą na łokieć warstwę bąbelków. I się utopi, ale ta myśl wydaje mu się dziwnie kojącą. Jeśli tylko nie chwyci gałki i nie dokręci przerdzewiałego kranu, wykapującego mu kołysankę. „Ktoś powinien go wymienić", myśli w przypływie irytacji. „W tym domu zawsze brakowało faceta". A wtedy przypomina sobie, że ostatnio z tej wanny korzysta okazjonalnie większa część męskiej obsady Gotei. Na rachunki się nie dorzucają, ale kran mogliby uszczelnić. Czy tylko jemu to działa na nerwy?! Kap… kap… kap… To takie wner…wia…ją… kap… kap… kap… Mmm, rozkosznie. Z każdym delikatnym ruchem mięśni jego ciało przyjemnie bombardują miliony cząsteczek przejrzystej cieczy, o temperaturze zbliżonej do jego własnej. Jak dobrze, spokojnie, bezpiecznie. Coś, jakby był w naturalnym środowisku, jakby… woda chroniła go przed niedobrym światem, czyhającym na niego za krawędzią wanny. Zanurza całą głowę i dopiero po niemal minucie, kiedy zaczyna mu już ciemnieć przed oczami, wynurza się i głęboko wciąga ustami powietrze. Rdzawe włosy przylepiają mu się do twarzy. Na ustach czuje słodkawy posmak, choć może to tylko złudzenie. Zaczyna mu odwalać. Nie może przecież zlizywać językiem z mokrych warg morelowego soku, to po prostu powietrze jest nasycone morelowym zapachem płynu do kąpieli. Płynu do kąpieli, podkradniętego Yuzu.

Normalnie nigdy nie kąpałby się w babskim specyfiku, z buteleczki z różową zakrętką, przywołującym na myśl poncz owocowy. Ale tylko ona ocalała, a coś musiało zabić ten odór. Odpychający smród przytkanej kanalizacji i nie fiołkowy zapach jego własnego ciała. Od czterech dni się nie mył. Spał pięć nocy temu. Każdy zmęczony mięsień woła o sen, każdy uwolniony od brudu kawałek skóry czeka na kontakt z miękką pościelą. Może… wreszcie… dzisiaj…

- Kurosaki, do cholery jasnej! Kolejka jest! Ruchy, bo tam wlazę… E, Shinigami?! Utopiłeś się?

Szlag. A było tak… normalnie. Pierwszy raz od pięciu dni. Czemu go wtedy nie zabił? Nie przybił go Tensą Zangetsu do tego cholernego, nijakiego piachu. Nie uciszył raz na zawsze tego wkurzającego, chrapliwego głosu, nie starł wyzywającego uśmiechu z drapieżnej twarzy. Nie utoczył mu do ostatniej kropli ciepłej, lepkiej…

- Kurwa, wchodzę.

Przytomnieje w sekundę i zrywa się z wanny, rozbryzgując pianę na kafelkach. Wie, że ten za drzwiami nie żartuje, a szarpanie za klamkę uświadamia mu, że nie ma wiele czasu na znalezienie ręcznika. Ręcznik… ręcznik… Szlag.

- Już! Wyluzuj, słyszysz? Mówię, że już wychodzę. Ehm. Możesz mi z łaski swojej podać ręcznik? Pierwsza szuflada od dołu.

Walenie do drzwi ustaje. Słyszy prychniecie, a trzy uderzenia serca potem dźwięk wysuwanej szuflady, która… z hukiem ląduje na ziemi. Nie ma siły się już wściekać. I tak cały pokój ma do remontu. Po chwili przekręca klucz w zamku i delikatnie uchyla drzwi. Silna, męska dłoń podaje mu ręcznik przez szparę i natychmiast się cofa. Dzięki niebiosom, jego czasowy sublokator nie ma ciągotek do szorowania mu pleców. Inaczej w ciągu tych pięciu dni… Grrr. Nie, to już za dużo. Odgania te myśli, bo zbiera mu się na wymioty.

- Kurosaki, dla mnie nie musisz malować paznokci, ani noska pudrować. Wyłaź.

Ma czas, by owinąć niezdarnie ręcznik wokół bioder, nim natarczywy fanatyk kąpieli wparowuje do łazienki, wykopując drzwi. Przemyka tyłem obok zrezygnowanego Ichigo i w biegu zaczyna zdejmować odzienie. Rudowłosy, w zorganizowanym pośpiechu, ewakuuje się z łazienki i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, ledwo trzymające się na zawiasach. Przynajmniej w pokoju jest już pusto, chociaż zapach etanolu nadal unosi się w powietrzu. Omija wywaloną na ziemię zawartość szuflady i wciąga przez głowę pierwszą z brzegu koszulkę. Cuchnącą, jak siedem nieszczęść. Gdyby tylko pralka działała… Zapobiegliwie czystą bieliznę zawsze magazynuje na zapas. Wbija się w slipy, naciąga dresowe spodnie i staje obok łóżka. Ma ochotę się rozpłakać i jego nerwy są już w takim stanie, że nie uważa tego za niemęskie. Dłużej tak nie pociągnie. Wyląduje u czubków, jeśli to się nie skończy.

Kiedy silna dłoń uderza lekko w jego plecy, podskakuje jak oparzony. To nienormalne, ale na każdy ruch reaguje nerwowo, wszędzie wietrzy zagrożenie i zaczyna mieć paranoje. Jeszcze dzień TEGO i wyląduje w psychiatryku.

- Ja – łóżko, ty – szafa? No to git. Truskawkowych snów, Kurosaki.

Obserwuje, jak – pachnący świeżością – jego przymusowy lokator ładuje mu się do wyra, w pościel pełną resztek pizzy i chipsów. W ręczniku, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by coś na siebie włożyć. Po chwili ręcznik ląduje na podłodze. Tuż obok upapranej sosem czosnkowym, szarej hakamy. Zaraz za pudełkiem z niedojedzonymi kawałkami margeritty. Mężczyzna rozciąga się pod jego kołderką i, mrucząc, owija się nią szczelnie. Pranie nie pomoże – trzeba będzie ją spalić. Kiedy tylko TO się skończy. Jeśli się skończy.

Ichigo po drodze gasi światło, odsuwa drzwi szafy i schyla głowę, by przecisnąć się przez szparę. W ciemności przywala z całej siły czołem w górną półkę, a jego mimowolny jęk, coś jak zawodzenie kopniętego psa, rozchodzi się po pomieszczeniu.

- Senny jestem, rekonwalescencja wymaga niezakłóconego odpoczynku, weź wreszcie właduj dupę do tej szafy i daj mi spać. Jesteś jak płaczliwa baba, Kurosaki.

Rudowłosy kuli się na mocno sfatygowanym kocu, a drugi naciąga na plecy. Jeśli nie prześpi się minimum pięć godzin… Jutro popełni samobójstwo. Rzuci się na Zangetsu. Zamyka oczy i – już odruchowo – odzywa się w przestrzeń, chociaż miarowy oddech spod jego kołdry powinien go zapewnić, że nie ma co oczekiwać odpowiedzi.

- Dobranoc, Grimmjow.

Szorstki koc wydaje mu się łabędzim puchem. Traci poczucie rzeczywistości i odpływa w świat snów. Ciepły, miękki, kolorowy świat sennych marzeń. Z dala od… Łup. Kurwa jego mać! W przymknięte drzwi szafy uderza coś twardego i z łoskotem ląduje na podłodze.

Piiik… piiik… piiiiiiik…

- Ruszysz tyłek? To pikanie spać nie daje. E, Kurosaki? Hollow na pokładzie! No, kurewskoś jest obowiązkowy, Shinigami…

Ichigo, mocno się hamując, by nie rozwalić kopniakiem ściany, sięga po piszczącą Odznakę i uwalnia się z materialnego ciała. Samopoczucie mu się wcale nie poprawia. Jeśli miał nadzieję, że jego forma Shinigami jest w lepszej kondycji fizycznej, to spotyka go gorzki zawód. Powłócząc nogami wdrapuje się na parapet i nim zeskakuje w czarną pustkę nocy, słyszy za sobą przytłumiony przez poduszkę, zaspany głos Grimmjowa.

- Okno mógłbyś przymknąć, kataru się nabawię. Kołderkę mi podwiewa.

Robi krok naprzód, poza drewniane ramy, a z tyłu głowy kołacze mu się pytanie, powracające jak zaraza. „Jak, do jasnej cholery, do tego doszło?"

A tak, zaczęło się w poniedziałek.

* * *

_Dobra – nadal nie wiem, czy to będzie omake, czy kontynuacja. Się zobaczy, ale namachałam w niecałą godzinę :)_


	2. Poniedziałek

_Musiałam zawiesić akcję w jakiejś czasoprzestrzeni, więc najbardziej opisywana sytuacja pasuje mi po zapadnięciu się Lodowego Wymiaru. Niezorientowanych odsyłam do „Końca świata", ale pokrótce – Vandenreich szlag trafił, Arrancarzy i Shinigami czasowo współpracowali przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi, Ichigo wszystkich (prawie wszystkich) uratował, Yhwach poszedł do piachu, Aizen dał nogę z więzienia (tracąc swoje H__ō__gyoku) i ślad po nim zaginął._

* * *

**Poniedziałek**

6:22

Jego sen był zawsze płytki, właściwie chyba od wczesnego dzieciństwa ciało chłopaka było wyczulone na każdy ruch i dźwięk, które innych ludzi z pewnością ze snu nie wyrywały. Na szczęście nie miał przy tym problemu z zasypianiem. W czasie burzy co chwila budziły go grzmoty, deszcz uderzający o szybę, gałęzie drapiące ściany domu. Nie był tego do końca świadom, bo zasypiał po kilku sekundach, kiedy tylko jego umysł zakwalifikował te bodźce jako całkowicie niezagrażające jego bezpieczeństwu. Od dwóch lat z górką było nieco inaczej. Wyostrzony słuch natychmiast zmuszał jego ciało do dźwignięcia się łóżka na dźwięk piszczącej Odznaki. Nawet, kiedy przez siedemnaście miesięcy alarmujący odgłos mu nie towarzyszył, ciało zawsze było gotowe zareagować. Odruch bezwarunkowy, z powodu którego nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, by marudzić, albo zignorować. Budzik i wstawanie do szkoły – to było upierdliwe. Odznaka – nigdy. Po prostu… Ichigo zawsze był na służbie.

Tak jak teraz, mógłby pospać jeszcze kwadrans, ale nic nie robi tak dobrze na początek dnia, jak przebiegnięcie się po kilku dachach, pomachanie monstrualnie wielkim ostrzem i utoczenie plugawej krwi potworowi z ludzkich koszmarów. Może nie brzmi, jak to, co siedemnastolatkowie lubią najbardziej, ale dla tego konkretnego to codzienność. Niewymuszona i dająca swego rodzaju spełnienie. Nie robi tego dla czystej, sadystycznej przyjemności, ale też nie tylko z poczucia obowiązku, nie jest to także kwestia lubienia czy nielubienia. Jest w tym dobry, ma to we krwi, stało się to częścią jego świata. Jak drobna dziewczyna o fioletowych oczach, w których tonie, ilekroć w nie spogląda. Jak czerwonowłosy, świeżo nominowany kapitan 7. Oddziału, wciąż trochę lękliwe zapatrzony w byłego dowódcę i szukający aprobaty w jego chłodnym spojrzeniu. Jak całe rzesze innych – kapitanów i oficerów – których los postawił na jego drodze i pozwolił zawiązać silne więzi przyjaźni. Bez tego całego bałaganu, bez obecności Shinigami w swoim życiu miałby pewnie z górki, uniknąłby kilku złamań otwartych, krwawienia z każdej chyba części ciała i posiadania białego alter ego w podświadomości ze szkła i chmur. No i nie musiałby robić wakacyjnego kursu w ramach odpracowania zawalonego semestru. Ale bez tego nie byłby sobą. Ichigo Kurosakim, Zastępczym Shinigami. Wkręcił się, chociaż na początku marzył tylko, by nie widzieć duchów, a wkurzająca dziewucha wyniosła się z jego szafy i z jego życia. A potem… długa historia. Bardzo krwawa, obfitująca w globalne kataklizmy, cuda i – koniec końców – z happy endem.

Zeskoczył z parapetu i poszybował nad budzącą się ze snu ulicą. Nie widział przeciwnika, ale zaufał swoim zmysłom. Hollow. Całkiem duży sukinsyn. Nie. Dwa… trzy… cztery silne Hollowy. Niedaleko, na obrzeżach miasta. To coś grubszego, bo nie przeniknęły tutaj ot, tak sobie. Czuł, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest nadal aktywna Garganta. A więc Arrancarzy. Czterech Arrancarów to nie przelewki. Nie, żeby to był dla niego problem, ale wiedział, że w IBiRS oficerowie w białych kitlach właśnie dostają kręćka. Pewnie odczyty świecą się im na czerwono. Przyjdzie wsparcie. Więcej Shinigami, zapewne oficerów, może kapitanowie i ich wice. Więcej dzikich lokatorów w jego domu. Bimber w jego szafie, syf w łazience, pusta lodówka, roznegliżowana Rangiku na kanapie w salonie. Niedoczekanie. Nie będzie się z tymi tutaj bawił. Musiał się pozbyć intruzów, zanim w Karakurze pojawi się zastęp bezdomnych kolegów, czyhających, by zająć jego przestrzeń życiową.

Zanim zobaczył wrogów, jego duchowe receptory poinformowały go, że cała grupa nie zdążyła się jeszcze rozproszyć. Chyba nie powinien… chociaż… A srać na konwenanse i uprzejmości. Sojusz wygasł, Aidenell Kerr rąbnął Shinjiemu Hirako całe archiwum Aizena, a Arrancarzy i Shinigami tłukli się znów w najlepsze. Ale zbiorowa wizyta w Świecie Ludzi to już było przegięcie. Grimmjow miał trzymać swoje owieczki z dala od Karakury. Ichigo zdecydował, ze nie będzie się bawił w wyzywanie na pojedynek. Zwyczajnie… odpalił w kierunku grupy Getsugę, aż zrobiło się niebiesko, a pył uniósł się na wysokość ósmego piętra. Yyy. No może trochę jednak go poniosło. O ile anonimowi członkowie wrogiej nacji stracili zdolność bojową, upadając na zrytą ziemię poniżej, o tyle nie dało się nie zauważyć, że fasady sąsiednich biurowców nosiły ślady poważnego kataklizmu. W dzielnicy mieszkalnej nigdy by czegoś podobnego nie odstawił, ale i tutaj… No dobra, to było głupie i niepotrzebne. Ale może nie do końca, bo trzech nieznajomych Arrancarów, mocno poturbowanych, zerwało się z ziemi i dało susa w kierunku Garganty. Taaa. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o dzielność i odwagę, ale rudowłosy nawet nie pomyślał, by ich ścigać. Przecież… no… cholera, przecież by ich nie zabił. Jakby się niegrzecznie stawiali, to trochę by ich pociął, osmalił Getsugą, poobijał i rozbroił, ale z odbieraniem życia miał niejakie problemy. Arrancarzy to samoświadome byty, nie jakieś bezrozumne Hollowy, tu nie szło już o zwykłe oczyszczanie dusz, ale dochodził element unicestwienia bardziej – chociaż częściej mniej – rozumnej istoty. Miał swoje moralne dylematy, a że nie działał w strukturach Gotei, więc nie był związany rozkazem i nie musiał się z nich nikomu tłumaczyć. Jego zadaniem było utrzymanie porządku w Karakurze, a skoro tych trzech postanowiło się stąd ulotnić… Mission completed. Więc obserwował tylko plecy trójki, znikające w czarnej pustce Garganty. Czegokolwiek mógł się dowiedzieć od tego czwartego, który najwyraźniej nie miał siły, by się podnieść, chociaż o jego determinacji świadczyły ciskane w przestrzeń przekleństwa. Nadzwyczaj opisowe i niezwykle wyszukane. O cholera. Nie fajnie, bardzo nie fajnie.

Ichigo zdało się, że rozpoznaje głos, chociaż tłumił go pył ulicy, w który raz po raz upadał Arrancar, nie mogąc podtrzymać na poranionych rękach ciężaru ciała. Jego postać nadal spowijała chmura kurzu, więc chłopak widział tylko zarysy sylwetki. Natychmiast pojawił się obok i nim dopadł rannego, odrzucił Zangetsu. Dotknął jego ramienia, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić, by nie pogorszyć sprawy. Tak jak się spodziewał, został odepchnięty przez Arrancara, który resztkami sił poderwał głowę do góry i przyszpilił rudowłosego spojrzeniem intensywnie niebieskich oczu.

- No kurwa, w plecy?! Toś mnie z deka zaskoczył, Kurosaki…

- Grimmjow… wiesz… ja... yyy… może i mnie poniosło, ale… co tobie odbiło? Wparować do Karakury, z trzema kolegami, ot tak? Czterech Arrancarów na wycieczce w Świecie Ludzi?!

- A wyglądało, jakbym się z nimi, kurwa, przyjaźnił? Mendy zasrane… ścierwa niedorobione…

Aha. W sumie nie wyglądało, ale z drugiej strony Ichigo za dużo czasu nie poświęcił na obserwację. Skąd mu do łba strzeliło, żeby tak od razu Getsugą? „Bo jesteś kretynem skończonym". I jak zwykle jego podświadomość miała rację. Że też nigdy nie dochodziła do głosu zawczasu. A o co biegało z trzema nie zaprzyjaźnionymi Arrancarami? Później. Najpierw rudowłosy musiał coś zrobić z Grimmjowem. Zanim się wykrwawi, dwie przecznice od jego domu.

- Zabieraj te łapy. Mam gdzieś twoją pieprzoną pierwszą pomoc. Zanim zdechnę, nie tu i nie teraz, zdążę ci jeszcze skopać dupę. O, mam dużo dup do skopania, na swoim własnym podwórku… No zabieraj, mówię!

- I masz zamiar fochy stroić, na środku ulicy? Daj spokój, Inoue cię poskłada i wtedy będziesz mógł podskakiwać, komu…

- Ani się waż sprowadzać Rudej!

- Bo..?

- Bo nie chcesz, psiakrew, widzieć mnie wkurwionego. Bardziej wkurwionego. Żadnego hokus-pokus, żadnych maślanych oczu, żadnego „Kurosaki-kun~!". A tak w ogóle to spieprzaj, sayōnara.

- Ale Grim…

- Nie dociera?! Wypad do shinigamiowych obowiązków, czy co cię tam kręci. Nawet tak na mnie nie patrz, słyszysz?! Już ty wiesz jak, Kurosaki… Zjeżdżaj stąd i mnie nie wkur…

Nim zdążył skończyć, głowa Grimmjowa lekko uderzyła o zrytą ziemię, a Ichigo na chwilę pożałował bezpośredniego użycia siły, głównie z powodu rwącego bólu w – chyba wybitym – nadgarstku. Ależ niebieskooki skubaniec miał twardą szczękę! Nie kopie się leżącego, za to o prawym sierpowym nic tam nie ma. Zresztą Shinigami nie miał ochoty, ani czasu, by ugłaskiwać szalejącego Arrancara. Musiał się zbierać do szkoły, a Grimmjow bardziej wkurzony już chyba nie będzie, prawda?

8:37

Udało mu się nawet nie spóźnić na pierwszą lekcję, a jego nieobecność nie uszłaby uwadze nauczycielki, tak jak nie uszło dwuminutowe spóźnienie Ishidy. Zważywszy, że na letni kurs uczęszczało sześcioro uczniów. Poza nim, Ishidą i Inoue ta wątpliwa przyjemność przypadła w udziale jakiemuś kolesiowi, wywalonemu z innej szkoły za wagary oraz dwóm wyrośniętym dziewczynom, które ledwo potrafiły się podpisać i któryś raz z rzędu próbowały zaliczyć trzecioroczny materiał. Ale albo to, albo powtarzanie klasy. Tak to się dzieje, jak pięć tygodni nie pojawiasz się na lekcjach, ratując świat przed armagedonem. Ale z drugiej strony lepiej być lekarzem, prawnikiem albo architektem, który po godzinach biega z Zanpakutō, niż życiowym zerem bez matury, z którego nawet Hollowy miałyby powód do kpin. A skoro postanowił, że nie zrezygnuje z normalnego życia, to trzeba być konsekwentnym.

Gdy tylko po pierwszej lekcji drzwi zamykają się za nauczycielką, czarnowłosy Quincy wywleka go z ławki i zaciąga na drugi koniec korytarza. Kiedy puszcza Ichigo przed drzwiami męskiej toalety, ten już wie, o co tamtemu chodzi. Żeby rozmawiać bez świadków, ciągnie Ishidę za próg i razem barykadują się w środku.

- Kurosaki, możesz mi powiedzieć, co TO robi w męskim kiblu?

- Yyyy…

- Żadne „yyy"! Co zakneblowany, nieprzytomny i chyba poważnie ranny Arrancar robi przywiązany do kaloryfera w męskiej toalecie, w szkole, w Karakurze? Do reszty ci odbiło? I kto go tak urządził, bo te rany wyglądają na świeże.

- Ja… ale niechcący. No serio, małe nieporozumienie. Nie mogłem go zostawić, żeby się wykrwawił na ulicy, do Garganty też go w takim stanie nie mogłem wepchnąć. Miałem wołać kogoś z 4. Oddziału? Inoue go poskłada i po sprawie. No nie patrz tak, Ishida. Mam to pod kontrolą, nie wypuściłbym go samopas w miasto, a tak wiemy, że nic… nie nabroi.

- To i tak durny pomysł. Czemu tylko tobie się takie rzeczy przydarzają? To było pytanie retoryczne, Kurosaki. Lepiej, żebym nie musiał po tobie tego sprzątać. I wiesz… może sobie podarujmy wciąganie w to Inoue? Ona… Grimmjow… On ma na nią zły wpływ. Chyba jej do głowy wbił feministyczne poglądy, bo po powrocie z Hueco Mundo stała się taka… samodzielna. Za bardzo samodzielna. Uparta i trochę zołzowata.

- W sumie. Grimmjow też wydzierał się, żeby jej nie sprowadzać.

- Nic mu nie będzie, to chyba rana powierzchowna. Dzień, góra dwa i się wygoi, Arrancarzy regenerują się szybciej niż my. Tylko czemu jest nieprzytomny? Czym ty go potraktowałeś?

- Najpierw Getsugą, a potem… tak jakby… trochę go ogłuszyłem, bo się rzucał. Jeśli jednak będziemy się musieli obejść bez pomocy Inoue, to może nie był dobry pomysł.

- Myślisz? Kurosaki, tego pod rudą grzywą używa się czasem do myślenia.

- No to powiedz, że jestem zwyczajnie głupi!

- Nie. Żaden Quincy nie jest zwyczajnie głupi.

- Z tym, że ja nie jestem Quincy. Bardziej pół-Quincy, albo ćwierć-Quincy? Trochę-Quincy?

- Cofam ostatnie. Jesteś zwyczajnie głupi.

20:50

To zaczynało się komplikować. Obserwując wieczorne niebo Ichigo nie wiedział, jak mógł rano beztrosko przerzucić sobie nieprzytomnego, znokautowanego Grimmjowa przez ramię i przytargać go do szkoły z myślą, że wieczorem zapomni już o błękitnowłosym problemie. Powinien być bardziej dalekowzroczny. Najwyraźniej Arrancar potrzebował jeszcze minimum doby, żeby się jako tako pozbierać, a rany wcale nie goiły się na nim jak na psie, co zasugerował Ishida. Jeśli Grimmjow rzeczywiście miał coś ze zwierzęcia, to najbliżej mu było do kota, chociażby ze względu na kocie humory.

Błękitnowłosy oczywiście był wściekły, co dobitnie okazał, kiedy rzucił się na Kurosakiego, próbującego po zakończonych lekcjach odwiązać go od kaloryfera. Niewiele brakowało, by oswobodzony rozbił rudą głowę o pisuar, ale nadmierny wysiłek spowodował otwarcie zaschłej już rany na plecach i – koniec końców – Ichigo dowlekł go do domu ponownie nieprzytomnego, choć tym razem bezpośrednio ręki do tego nie przyłożył. Więc aktualny stan Grimmjowa był zbliżony do tego z rana, a dodatkowo Arrancar w szamotaninie zarobił zielonkawo filetowe limo pod okiem, które paskudnie komponowało się z błękitem jego tęczówek. Więc był wściekły, a teraz tego akurat nie okazywał głośno, bo zdarł gardło wrzeszcząc pół godziny na Kurosakiego, by go wypuścił na zewnątrz. Nawet, jeśli Ichigo miał już niechcianego gościa po uszy, czuł się trochę winny za jego obrażenia i zapowiedział, że dopóki Grimmjow nie będzie w stanie wywalczyć sobie drogi do okna, to nigdzie nie pójdzie. Więc, po dwukrotnym zbieraniu poobijanego ciała z podłogi, ex Espada odwrócił się na pięcie i zamknął się w szafie.

Po jakimś kwadransie wsłuchiwania się w idealną ciszę, powieki chłopaka zaczęły ciężko opadać, a on poddał się ogarniającej go senności. I kiedy już prawie odpłynął, usłyszał delikatne skrzypienie przesuwanych drzwi szafy. Momentalnie otrzeźwiał, w samą porę, by zagrodzić drogę Grimmjowowi, przygotowującemu się do przeskoczenia parapetu. Ichigo odepchnął go do tyłu i chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, w końcu rudowłosy nie wytrzymał i się roześmiał.

- Serio? Chciałeś nawiać? Grimmjow, dziś nigdzie się nie ruszasz. Pierwszy lepszy nie rangowy Shinigami cię położy trupem, jak się będziesz włóczył po Karakurze, a w takim stanie przez Gargantę sam nie przejdziesz. Daj spokój i idź spać.

- Sam se idź spać, kurwa mać! Zabieram się stąd i możesz mi skoczyć.

- Od mojej matki wara. Nie wyjdziesz stąd i już, chyba, że po moim trupie.

- Nie kuś, Kurosaki. Masz zamiar warować całą noc? To se nie pośpisz.

- To se obaj nie pośpimy.

Ichigo niewiele później zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili powinien był się ugryźć w język.


	3. Wtorek

**Wtorek**

00:03

Już prawie udało mu się zasnąć, kiedy po raz nasty z półsnu wyrwał do mocny kopniak w drzwi szafy, o którą opierał głowę. Grimmjow się zawziął i naprawdę miał zamiar zapewnić mu bezsenną noc. Przez jakiś czas Ichigo czatował na łóżku, pilnując okna. Ale Arrancar zorientował się, że po przeciwległej stronie pokoju ma niekryte wyjście ewakuacyjne i nawet zdołał złapać za klamkę, nim rudowłosy przemierzył odległość od parapetu do progu. Potem przez kilka godzin błękitnowłosy na zmianę szturmował okno i drzwi, aż Kurosaki, znudzony bieganiem w te i z powrotem, po prostu owinął się kołdrą i oparł o szafę, ograniczając desperatowi pole manewru. Wnerwiony, uwięziony Grimmjow postanowił dotrzymać obietnicy i co kilka minut, kiedy Ichigo już prawie zasypiał, skutecznie wybudzał go kopniakiem w przesuwane drzwi, które ich dzieliły.

To z kolei nakręciło rudowłosego i nawet, jeśli był już skłonny odpuścić kilka godzin temu, teraz zaparł się i postanowił za wszelką cenę nie dać ex „szóstemu" satysfakcji. Może wreszcie tamtemu się znudzi i pójdzie spać? W końcu musi być wykończony.

5:40

Grimmjowowi się nie znudziło. Ichigo był wkurzony – pierwsza od tygodnia noc bez wizyty Hollowa w mieście, a on, zamiast się rozkoszować nieprzerwanym odpoczynkiem, spędził osiem godzin na twardej podłodze, nękany przez ledwo żywego, temperamentnego skubańca. Teraz, kiedy już świtało, musiał wykombinować, co z nim zrobić, bo za niedługo trzeba się będzie zbierać do szkoły. Miał ochotę podrzucić go Ishidzie, ale przypomniał sobie, że ten też ma na głowie letni kurs. Mógłby dać za wygraną i mu odpuścić, ostatecznie ktoś, kto jest na siłach tłuc w szafę całą noc, jest też wystarczająco wytrzymały, by go nie niańczyć. „Ale nadal nie na tyle silny, by wywalczyć drogę do wyjścia", pomyślał złośliwie. Postanowił się trochę zemścić za bezsenną noc.

Szybkim ruchem otworzył świeżo znienawidzony mebel i wywlekł stamtąd Grimmjowa z lekko zdezorientowaną miną. To, że mógł nim rzucać o ściany, jak lalką, upewniło go, że błękitnowłosy nadal potrzebował niezakłóconej rekonwalescencji, więc mu ją zapewni. Zanim tamten zorientował się, co się dzieje, Ichigo pchnął go przez korytarz i zatrzasnął mu przed nosem drzwi łazienki, po czym zabarykadował je szafą z przedpokoju. Drzwi łazienki otwierają się na zewnątrz, a samo pomieszczenie pozbawione jest okna. Z satysfakcją przyjął, przytłumiony przez grube ściany, potok przekleństw, wykrzykiwanych przez Arrancara, który wreszcie też sobie uświadomił, że jest uziemiony. Kurosaki – Grimmjow, 1:0.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że zapomniał o prysznicu. Lekko zirytowany, z grubsza ochlapał się przy kuchennym zlewie. Weźmie prysznic po powrocie.

15:47

Wreszcie przyznał sam przed sobą, że trochę przegiął. Wychodząc ze szkoły utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że pora z tym skończyć. Nawet, jeśli z początku kierowały nim wyrzuty sumienia, to dziś rano był po prostu wredny. Nie mogą obaj w nieskończoność przekraczać granic swojej cierpliwości i ktoś musi odpuścić. Ichigo wiedział z doświadczenia, że tym kimś nie będzie Grimmjow. A że cała sytuacja odbijała się na jego własnym życiu i to jemu rozbijała poukładaną rzeczywistość, więc nie miał nic przeciwko wyciągnięciu ręki jako pierwszy. O ile pozbędzie się Arrancara i wszystko wróci do normalności, może poświęcić dumę. Nie ubędzie go.

Zastał zabarykadowaną z zewnątrz łazienkę, tak jak ją zostawił. Jego ojciec siedział w Soul Society, wykorzystując nieobecność bliźniaczek, które z kolei były na letnich koloniach. Inaczej nie miał pojęcia, jak by wytłumaczył obecność pod ich dachem psychodelicznego, poturbowanego znajomego z dziurą poniżej klatki piersiowej. I nie pozwoliłby, żeby ta idiotyczna sytuacja zaszła tak daleko. Ale cóż, teraz można sobie gdybać.

Odsunął ciężką, dębową szafę i chwycił za klamkę. I nic. Grimmjow zabarykadował się od środka i pozostawał głuchy na prośby, groźby i próby przekupstwa. No to pięknie. Z prysznica nici.

21:32

Piik… piik… pilik…

Ichigo trzeci raz tego wieczoru, a teraz właściwie tej nocy, sięgnął po Odznakę i uwolnił się z ciała. Chyba da sobie spokój z powracaniem do niego, kiedy skończy w tym Hollowem, bo zapowiada się pracowita noc. Po prostu rzuci się na łóżko w czarnym kimonie i wreszcie zmruży oko. Chociaż Grimmjow, nadal zamknięty od środka w łazience, dziś dla odmiany nie zakłóca mu spokoju, to licho musiało przynieść całą armię Hollowów. Niby w Karakurze jest stała ekipa patrolowa, ale ze względu na dzisiejszą nadzwyczajną ich aktywność, jakoś nie chce zostawiać wszystkiego w rękach Shinigami, którzy w Świecie Ludzi czują się jak na zesłaniu.

Ten akurat Hollow nie był szczególnie silny i rudowłosy znalazł się z powrotem w swoim pokoju po niecałym kwadransie. Chociaż zarzekał się, że nie będzie sobie głowy zawracał powrotem do materialnego ciała, dla dwóch Ichigo to łóżko było za wąskie. Naciągnął na lekko zziębnięte plecy koszulkę i rozmasował obolałe, sztywne mięśnie, nim zagrzebał się wreszcie w pościel. Spokój, wreszcie mógł się zregenerować. Jak miło i przyjemnie. Chwilę zachwycał się idealną ciszą. Dłuższą chwilę. Tak ze dwa… trzy kwadranse. Wreszcie wpadł na pomysł, że przewietrzenie pokoju na pewno dobrze mu zrobi. Na błogi, mocny sen. Nie ma jak świeże powietrze. Porządne dotlenienie… Dał za wygraną, kiedy dostał gęsiej skórki. Brrr. Teraz naszła go ochota na coś ciepłego, by wreszcie przestał szczękać zębami. Kiedy mijał łazienkę, na chwilę zatrzymał się przy zamkniętych drzwiach.

- Grimmjow…?

- Spierdalaj.

To było lepsze, niż wkurzająca, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. No to przynajmniej się odezwał, a to już jakiś postęp. W kuchni Ichigo podgrzał sobie szklankę mleka z miodem, bo gdzieś kiedyś słyszał, że to pomaga na dobre sny. Do dziś nigdy nie było mu to potrzebne. Potrafił zasnąć w każdych warunkach, nawet na stojąco. Lubił spać. Potrzebował snu, by normalnie funkcjonować. Wracając zrezygnowany na górę, postanowił podjąć kolejną próbę.

- Grimmjow, wrzuć na luz. Ej, masz zamiar kimać w wannie? Grimmjow…?

- Nie dotarło za pierwszym razem? Spierdalaj!

Opadł na materac i zamknął oczy. Minuta, dwie, dziesięć… I nic. Był przytomny, jakby trzy małe czarne popił Red Bullem. Mleko z miodem, jaaasne... Zwinął się pod kołdrą bez nadziei. Spokój. Migające lampy za oknem. Cykady. Skrzypienie furtki u sąsiadów. Szczekający pies ulicę dalej. Odgłosy nocy, przerywane ciszą dzwoniącą w uszach, odbijającą się od ścian korytarza.

Pieprzony Arrancar i jego pieprzone humory.


	4. Środa

**Środa**

06:58

- Grimmjow…? Muszę się zbierać… Żyjesz? No odszczeknij się chociaż, Grimmjow?! A to sobie tam siedź, proszę bardzo. Cholera jasna, primadonna…

Chociaż nie miał na to czasu, ani najmniejszej ochoty, siedział w korytarzu i od dobrych kilkunastu minut konwersował z zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami. W nocy powycierał kurze, wypolerował podłogę w kuchni, odkurzył dywany, wyszorował na błysk wszystkie gary i pewnie wziąłby się za mycie okien, gdyby tylko nie było tak ciemno. Albo za pranie, gdyby tylko dostał się do łazienki. Skoro nie mógł spać, przelał swoją frustrację w pożyteczne działanie. A teraz gadał do drzwi, bez nadziei, że te mu odpowiedzą. Ale Grimmjow się zaparł, a Ichigo znał go na tyle, aby mieć pewność, że za wszelką cenę postawi na swoim. Dotarło do chłopaka dopiero po niewczasie, że feralny pomysł z uwięzieniem rannego Arrancara w towarzystwie wanny, sedesu, pralki i szczoteczek do zębów był zamachem na jego dumę. A teraz nie bardzo wiedział, jak to wyprostować. Lekko przybity podniósł się w końcu z twardej podłogi, spojrzał na nieruchome drzwi, zgarnął torbę z książkami i bez entuzjazmu ruszył na cholerne zajęcia wyrównawcze. Ciało, które od trzech dni nie widziało wody, zaczynało go swędzieć. Zakładał, że po powrocie nie zastanie już Grimmjowa i na tę myśl robiło mu się lepiej, ale z drugiej strony czuł się jak ostatni kretyn i nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby błękitnowłosy się na niego zwyczajnie wydarł, co oczyściłoby atmosferę i pozwoliło wrócić sprawom na swoje miejsce. A może po prostu był zły na samego siebie, że zaczyna w nim wzrastać poczucie winy. Tak jak powiedział w poniedziałek Ishida, Ichigo był zwyczajnie głupi.

15:20

W szkole siedział jak na szpilkach. Był zmęczony, nieświeży i głodny, bo ostatnim, co miał w ustach, była szklanka osłodzonego miodem mleka. Rano jakoś brakowało mu apetytu i nie pofatygował się, żeby zaopatrzyć torbę w drugie śniadanie. I był zły, chociaż nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Albo wiedział, ale myślenie o tym jakoś mu nie pomagało. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mu przejdzie, kiedy wróci do domu, zmyje z siebie trzydniowy brud i odpocznie od tego… wszystkiego. A po drodze wstąpi po pizzę.

Kiedy otworzył nogą drzwi do pokoju, stanął jak wryty. Metr od siebie zobaczył pochylone do przodu ciało Grimmjowa, który – z Panterą w prawej dłoni – zastygł w pozycji bojowej. Po drugiej stronie, przy otwartym oknie stało dwóch Shinigami z nagimi mieczami, podobnie gotowych do ataku. Tylko tego brakowało.

- Ikkaku, Yumichika, a wy tu czego?

- My? Akurat spaliła nam się miejscówka w mieście i wpadliśmy w odwiedziny. Lepiej powiedz, co TO tu robi.

- TO?! Ja ci, kurwa, dam TO!

- No to dawaj, od trzech dni nie miałem Hollowa pod mieczem.

- Ho… Hollowa?! Jesteś. Kurwa. Martwy.

Nieee. Trzeba to było powstrzymać, zanim mu zdemolują pokój. Albo zanim sam ich wszystkich powybija. A myślał jeszcze chwilę temu, że nie może być gorzej.

- Chłopaki… Opuścić mi to żelastwo, jakby ktoś nie zauważył to mój dom. Jak się komuś nie podoba, to za okno.

- Ichigo, poważnie – co ten… Arrancar tutaj robi?

- Yyy… pomieszkuje?

- Pomieszkuje, kurwa? Pomieszkuje?! Ja tu jestem, jasny szlag, więzio… A chuj, niech będzie, że pomieszkuje.

Ichigo słowa Grimmjowa zwyczajnie rozbroiły i sprawiły, że się wyraźnie rozluźnił. Ubawiła go także myśl, jak dobrze już zna Arrancara, bo nawet jeśli czasem nadal zdarzało mu się źle oczytać jakieś zachowania tamtego, to teraz wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego Grimmjow nie wybuchł. Pan Hueco Mundo za żadne skarby nie przyznałby głośno, że został do czegokolwiek zmuszony i gdziekolwiek zatrzymany siłą. Dumny skurczybyk. Emocje zaczęły stopniowo opadać i chociaż na twarzach Shinigami nadal gościła podejrzliwość, opuścili Zanpakutō. Wszyscy czterej, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, ciskali w siebie spojrzenia nie mniej ostre niż ich miecze, a od stężonego testosteronu powietrze zrobiło się gęstsze. Ikkaku skupił wzrok na dłoni rudowłosego.

- Yumichika, widzisz to, co ja? Pizza!

No to militarny kryzys został zażegnany. Ogolony Shinigami prawie wyrwał pudełko ze stygnącą margerittą z ręki gospodarza i po chwili razem z Yumichiką rozsiedli się na podłodze, obserwując, jak podwójny ser rozciąga się przy odrywaniu kawałków pizzy od siebie. Grimmjow chwilę postał jeszcze w kącie, okazując niezadowolenie nie wiadomo komu, ale – zupełnie zignorowany – wsunął wreszcie swój Zanpakutō za pas. Ichigo chwilę zastanawiał się, co Arrancar jeszcze tu robi, skoro mógł się ewakuować chwilę po tym, jak on sam wyszedł rano do szkoły. Ale teraz też nie wykazywał chęci opuszczenia znienawidzonego lokum. Zapewne chciał Kurosakiemu wygarnąć, ale bez świadków. Jeśli chłopak myślał, że ex Espada ponownie zabarykaduje się w pokoju kąpielowym, to się pomylił. Grimmjow minął go, ostentacyjnie ignorując jego wzrok, na chwilę zatrzymał się przy pudełku z pizzą i oderwał kawałek, po czym wskoczył na łóżko i odwrócił się do reszty bokiem. Rudowłosy z lekkim niedowierzaniem śledził jego ruchy, kiedy błękitnowłosy zatapiał zęby w jeszcze ciepławej zdobyczy i połykał kolejne kęsy, nic sobie nie robiąc z zaskoczonych spojrzeń.

Piiik… piiik… piiiik…

Zastępczy sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni torby i wyciągnął piszczącą Odznakę, na chwilę ściągając uwagę obecnych. Na chwilę, bo chociaż drewniany pięciobok nadal wydawał jednostajny dźwięk, pozostała trójka wróciła do konsumowania stygnącego posiłku.

- Taaa, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. To chyba pójdę… zapolować…

- W porządku, Ichigo. Baw się dobrze. Możesz po drodze wziąć jeszcze jedną? Podwójny ser?

Obrzucił Ikkaku lekko zirytowanym wzrokiem i na chwilę zerknął na tekturowe pudełko, z którego Yumichika wyciągał ostatni kawałek margeritty. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o obiad. Dotknął ciała Odznaką i, już w formie Shinigami, ostatni raz ogarnął spojrzeniem pokój. „Cóż za obowiązkowość, waleczni oficerowie Gotei 13". Powstrzymał się od głośnego komentarza i przeskoczył przez parapet.

20:21

Po załatwieniu Hollowa jakoś nie spieszyło mu się z powrotem. Swoją drogą zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, skąd ostatnio takie ich zatrzęsienie. Może odbijają sobie te cztery dni po zniszczeniu Lodowego Wymiaru, kiedy Hueco Mundo było odcięte? Nieważne, miał teraz pilniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale i do nich nie chciał wracać, dopóki się jako tako nie uspokoi. Od trzech dni był kłębkiem nerwów i gdyby w obecnym stanie przyszło mu pogadać z wkurwionym Gimmjowem, chyba doszłoby do rękoczynów i Arrancar musiałby zostać dłużej, by doleczać nowe obrażenia. Na to Ichigo nie mógł pozwolić.

Wreszcie, po naprawdę długim spacerze dotarł do domu i zastał swój pokój, podobnie jak resztę pomieszczeń, pogrążony w słodkiej ciszy. A także zupełnie opróżnioną lodówkę, bo widać mała pizza na trzech nie nasyciła apetytów. Grimmjowa nie było w łazience, ale to, co tam zastał prawie doprowadziło go do łez. Pocięte z drobny mak ręczniki i ubrania, które nieszczęśliwie leżały w koszu do prania, to był tylko ułamek zniszczeń. Najlepiej przedstawiała się wanna, ale chyba tylko dlatego, że Arrancar najwyraźniej w niej nocował. Za to na podłodze walały się, wymieszane ze ścinakami odzieży, kawałki szkła, a płytki lepiły się od płynu do kąpieli i całej masy specyfików, które wściekły błękitnowłosy znalazł w szafce pod lustrem, zanim ją też rozwalił w drzazgi. Pralka wyglądała na całą, ale tylko z wierzchu, bo kiedy podpiął ją do kontaktu, z programatora poszedł dym i głośne trzaski poinformowały go, że z oszczędnościami, odkładanymi na nowego laptopa, może się pożegnać. Odpływ umywalki , wypełnionej zmętniałą wodą, był przytkany i chyba stąd całe pomieszczenie, pozbawione okna, wypełniał zapach zgnilizny i niedrożnej kanalizacji. No, w takim syfie nie zamierzał brać kąpieli. Przypomniał sobie o ręcznikach w swojej komodzie i – nie mając lepszych pomysłów – postanowił przy ich pomocy zgarnąć z podłogi efekty furii Grimmjowa.

Kiedy pochylał się nad szufladą, usłyszał za plecami odgłos małych stópek, uderzających o parapet. Od razu zrobiło mu się lepiej, kiedy drobna dłoń dotknęła jego pleców, a zręczne palce wsunęły się pod ubranie, badając, centymetr po centymetrze, jego skórę poniżej obojczyka. Pozwolił uwolnić się z nie pachnącej świeżością koszulki i sam wziął się za rozdziewanie z czarnego Shihakushō drobnej wicekapitan 13. Oddziału. Zachichotała, gdy przejechał opuszkami palców wokół wąskiej talii. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, jak zazwyczaj zdystansowana i niekiedy szorstka, żeby nie powiedzieć wkurzająca swoją poprawnością Shinigami, pod jego dotykiem stawała się rozchichotaną dziewczyną o figlarnym spojrzeniu. Zsunął z jej ramion białą shitagi, którą miała pod mundurową kosode, od kilku chwil leżącą już na dywanie. Zatopił twarz w ciemnych, miękkich włosach i przebiegł go znajomy dreszcz w dole brzucha.

- Rukia, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi to było potrzebne.

- Do usług. Swoją drogą wyglądasz nie za ciekawie. Stało się coś, Ichigo?

- Nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Proszę, nie gadajmy do rana. Wargi mają tyle ciekawszych zastosowań…

Znów się uśmiechnęła, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć tym samym, sięgnęła do jego ust , a on uniósł ją, by nie musiała napinać mięśni. Zderzyli się z łóżkiem i zatopili w pościeli. Rukia usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła metodycznie dobierać się do jego spodni, a on przesuwał dłonią po idealnie gładkich, nagich plecach.

- Jesteś nieziemska.

- Dokładnie, zupełnie nie z tego świata. Mieliśmy chyba nie zagłębiać się w rozmowy?

- Zawsze, kiedy cię taką widzę… Nie wiesz nawet, jak na mnie działa twoje…

- …nieosłonięte przyodziewkiem białogłowe ciało, wywołując poruszenie między mymi lędźwiami. Azaliż, będziem się chędożyć…? Ehh, bo się porzygam.

Oboje zamarli na dźwięk lekko gardłowego głosu, wydobywającego się z niedomkniętej szafy. Po sekundzie w mroku błysnęły kobaltowe oczy, a twarz cichego obserwatora wykrzywiła się w niewesołym uśmiechu, pełnym zdegustowania. Rukia wrzasnęła i wyrwała spod pleców rudowłosego kołdrę, by nią okryć górną część ciała. A chłopak skamieniał i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego wykrzyczane pytanie czarnowłosej Shinigami.

- Co… co on tutaj robi?!

- Pomieszkuję, mała. A Kurosakiego na twoim miejscu bym kijem nie tykał, od pół tygodnia nie widział mydła, a cholera wie, gdzie się szlajał. Możesz od niego francę załapać.

Teraz, jak nigdy wcześniej, naprawdę miał ochotę zabić Grimmjowa. Co, do jasnej cholery, błękitnowłosy nadal robił w jego domu?! W jego szafie? No tak, nie przyszło mu do głowy sprawdzić szafy. Był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że nawet nie skupił się dostatecznie, by wyczuć jego Reiatsu, które swoją drogą nadal było kijowe.

Zorientował się po chwili, że Rukia już zbierała górę swojego munduru z dywanu i naprędce narzuciła shitagi na gołe ciało. Jej wzrok mówił, że będzie się musiał obejść fantazjami co najmniej przez tydzień. A może raczej miesiąc. Nie odzywał się, chociaż zapewne powinien, ale z jego szczęściem tylko by sobie dodatkowo nagrabił. Wreszcie, kiedy wkurzona dziewczyna była już przy oknie, Ichigo zebrał się na odwagę, nadal nie wiedząc, jak z tego wybrnąć.

- Rukia, przepraszam… Myślałem, że już go nie ma. Naprawdę, ja…

- Trzymasz Espadę w szafie i zapomniałeś o tym wspomnieć?!

- No tak jakoś… nie pomyślałem, bo… ostatnio siedział w łazience.

- Ugh.

I już jej nie było. Został w pokoju z wyszczerzonym Arrancarem, który – trzeba to było mu przyznać – wreszcie przypominał siebie. Jego wrednawy uśmieszek pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zażenowany Ichigo zaczął niezgrabnie naciągać na tyłek obsunięte do kolan jeansy.

- Nie podupczymy dzisiaj, Kurosaki?

- A żeby cię cholera. Co tu jeszcze robisz, Grimmjow?

- Pomieszkuję.

Błękitnowłosy jeszcze raz obdarzył go uśmiechem, ukazując ostre zęby drapieżnika, po czym… zasunął za sobą drzwi szafy. Ichigo, zatopiony w nieciekawych rozważaniach, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przytłumiony oddech wyrównał się i Arrancar zasnął w najlepsze. Pieprzony gnojek. No to przynajmniej jeden z nich się wyśpi, a rudowłosy był już pewien, że po czymś takim kolejną noc z rzędu oka nie zmruży, bo nadal był niezdrowo pobudzony i miał w spodniach ciasno, zaś myślenie o tym, co stracił, pogłębiało ból niemal fizyczny.

* * *

_Nie mam nic przeciwko yaoi, osobiście lubię gatunek, ale tak wiele już napisano tego o Ichigo i Grimmjowie, że sama nawet nie porywałam się na stworzenie czegoś oryginalnego. Dla mnie coś bardziej naturalnego i poniekąd ciekawszego jest (czy może być) w ich nieromansowej relacji. Więc jakby co - na razie slasha nie planuję._


	5. Czwartek

_Przepychanek – nie tylko słownych – ciąg dalszy. Do wprowadzenia jednego z elementów, natchnęło mnie opowiadanie __Leukonoe, jak też__ wciąż rozbrzmiewające mi w uszach „Six Feelings". Miewam coraz dziwniejsze pomysły :)  
_

* * *

**Czwartek**

08:36

Ostatnie pół doby przerzucał się z boku na bok, z irytacją wsłuchując się w miarowe oddechy śpiącego Espady. Miał ochotę wstać i skopać tę cholerną szafę, ale wiedział, że Grimmjow się zemści i bał się zgadywać, jaką jego zemsta przybierze postać. Więc zaciskał zęby i pięści, wyczekując świtu. Rano nie odezwał się do niego słowem, i vice versa. Wiedział, że błękitnowłosy już nie spał, ale siedział w tej swojej szafie, więc przynajmniej nie irytował chłopaka swoim widokiem. Pierwszy raz Ichigo był naprawdę zadowolony z nadprogramowych zajęć lekcyjnych, bo nie musiał szukać pretekstu, by nie oglądać przez kilka godzin wyszczerzonej mordy swojego tymczasowego prześladowcy. Ale, tak czy inaczej, miarka się przebrała. Kiedy wróci do domu, wykopie Grimmjowa, choćby tamten był umierający.

15:04 

Usłyszał kilka znajomych głosów, zanim przekroczył próg. Był już do tego przyzwyczajony i chociaż w innych okolicznościach dostałby czerwonej gorączki, teraz wizyta nawet połowy Gotei jakoś go nie denerwowała tak, jak powinna. Nic nie mogło być gorsze, niż Grimmjow.

Ogarniając wzrokiem sytuację ugryzł się w język, bo to, co znalazł w swoim pokoju, przeszło najgorsze, najczarniejsze scenariusze, których nawet bał się ubierać w słowa.

- Yey… Ichigo! Brakowało nam szwartego do pokera. Yumichika i Ikkaku jakoś nie są skorzy do srzusania ciuchów.

Nieźle już wstawiona Rangiku chwiejnie podniosła się z dywanu i rzuciła rudowłosemu na szyję. Nie miała już na sobie skarpetek, swojego różowego szala, ani Shihakushō, a jej obfite piersi zdawały się wylewać z luźno zawiązanej shitagi. Siedzącemu obok Hisagiemu najwyraźniej nie szło, bo nie dość, że był już mocno pod wpływem, to ostatnią częścią garderoby, jaka mu jeszcze została, była jego bielizna. A między nimi Ichigo zobaczył Grimmjowa w półnegliżu, już bez górnej części odzienia, rozwalonego wygodnie na poduszkach. W kącie Ikkaku i Yumichika pochylali się nad pokaźną butlą z przejrzystym płynem. Rozchodzący się w powietrzu zapach sfermentowanych drożdży sygnalizował, czym jest zawartość przezroczystej butli. Grimmjow odwrócił się, nie wstając z wygodnego siedziska i podał literatkę świecącemu gołą glacą Shinigami.

- Tylko tak… od serca.

Ikkaku wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu, ale usłużnie napełnił szklankę najpierw jemu, a potem całej reszcie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że jeszcze wczoraj mieli ochotę się nawzajem zamordować. Hisagiemu z naczyniem pomogła Matsumoto, bo miał problem z jego zlokalizowaniem. Zresztą biuściastej wicekapitan też niewiele już brakowało, by walnęła jak długa w poprzek pokoju.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje?!

- Pokerek, Ichigo. To jak, piszesz się? No nie daj się prosić… Grimmjow ich na śmierć spije, ma rękę do kart.

- Że co?

- Poszebujemy sss… tego no… strategii…

- Hisagi-san, ty to będziesz potrzebował lekarza. Ludzie, czy wy nie jesteście na służbie?

- Ja jestem ofisjalnie w telegasji… Ikkaku i Yumichika sawsze mają wolne… Shūhei na saległym urlopie… O, a Grimmjowa snasz?

Kiedy rozweselona Rangiku wprowadzała Kurosakiego w sytuację, Espada z wprawą krupiera rozdawał kolejny raz karty. Hisagi sięgnął po swoje i zlustrował je z rozpaczą, po czym, nie czekając na resztę graczy, sięgnął po pełną literatkę i opróżnił ją jednym łykiem, krzywiąc się przy tym. To oficjalne uznanie przegranej zniechęciło pozostałych, którzy stracili zainteresowanie dalszą grą.

- Kurosaki, rozdać dla ciebie? No dawaj, bo gra się sypie, a ja chcę zobaczyć, jak blondyna wyskakuje z ciuchów. Dwa rozdania?

- Grimmjow… fredny jesteś… barso nieryserski…

Ichigo przestał na chwilę rejestrować, co bełkocze Rangiku, poklepująca Arrancara po nieosłoniętym torsie. W ogóle miał wrażenie, że trafił do jakiejś równoległej rzeczywistości. Różne rzeczy już widziały ściany tego pokoju, wliczając w to wstawionych oficerów Gotei, karciane wieczory, roznegliżowaną wicekapitan Matsumoto i kadzie pełne samogonu. Ale Espady w tym zestawie sobie nie był w stanie wyobrazić, aż do teraz. A błękitnowłosy wyglądał na jak najbardziej wyluzowanego i jego towarzystwo zdawało się nie przeszkadzać pozostałym. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to jest jakieś wielkie…

Piiik… piiik… piiiik…

Tym razem nikt, może poza najmniej nietrzeźwym z tego grona Grimmjowem, nie zwrócił uwagi na alarmujący dźwięk. Chłopak po prostu wyskoczył z ciała, nie angażując za bardzo niczyjej uwagi, ścisnął Zangetsu, zrobił krok w stronę okna i poszybował nad ulicą, lokalizując wrogie Reiatsu.

16:47

Trzeci? To zaczynało być naprawdę podejrzane. Hollowy pojawiały się całymi gromadami, a najdziwniejszym było dla Ichigo, że wcale nie skupiały się na tych bardziej zaludnionych okolicach, jak miały w zwyczaju. Nie było to stadne polowanie na dusze. Po prostu Hollowy przedostawały się do Świata Ludzi, ale wydawało się, że bez większego, złożonego celu. Dla niego samego było to jednak nieważne. Jeśli były w mieście, stanowiły zagrożenie, zaś eliminowanie zagrożenia to jego działka. A może zastanawiał się nad tym, by wyrzucić z głowy wyobrażenie tego, co za niedługo zastanie pod swoim dachem? O sytuacji z Rukią bał się myśleć jeszcze bardziej.

Musiał się go pozbyć. Wpakować do Garganty i mieć to już za sobą. A potem wrócić do scalania na nowo swojej rozbitej przez upierdliwego Arrancara codzienności. W tej chwili, delektując się wizją uporządkowanej przyszłości, poczuł znów uderzenie Reiatsu. Był zmęczony i zniechęcony, więc nie starał się zbadać dokładniej siły Hollowa, zresztą to i tak nie robiło różnicy. Nie spotkał od bardzo dawna takiego, który byłby dla niego wyzwaniem, nawet kiedy był w gorszej formie. Odruchowo, nawet nie szukając go wzrokiem i zawierzając jedynie zmysłom Shinigami, odwrócił się w kierunku przeciwnika i uderzył go skondensowaną energią z ostrza swojego Zanpakutō, posyłając pechowca na pobliską ścianę. Siła uderzenia utrąciła spory kawał elewacji i chyba uszkodziła jakieś rury wodociągowe, bo w powietrze wystrzelił wielki gejzer. Ichigo przewidywał, że przeciwnikowi też porządnie się oberwało i zapewne nie będzie potrzebny drugi raz. Nim pył opadł, a on sam dopadł swoją ofiarę, usłyszał jej chrapliwy głos, a kiedy go rozpoznał, dostał gęsiej skórki.

- No ja pierdole… Serio, Kurosaki?!

17:23

- O szlag, w co wy wdepnęliście?

- A jest przytomny? Może to trzeba przemyć alkoholem, wiecie – żeby się zakażenie nie wdało... Paskudnie, bardzo niepięknie.

- Lepiej mu zrobi, jak sobie łyknie. No co się patrzycie, za cholerę nie znam się na leczeniu, czy ja na łajzę z „czwórki" wyglądam?!

- No już, Ikkaku. Sza. Nie wyzieraj się tak, to przeszkasa rekowa… rekonwalesenscji? No gojeniu przeszkasa.

- Kto go tak urządził?

- Ja… niechcący. Jakoś napatoczył się.

Ichigo nie spieszyło się z odpowiedzią, zwłaszcza, że teraz patrzyły na niego krytycznie cztery pary oczu. A sztuczny tłum wcale nie pomagał w udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy. Grimmjow, który stracił przytomność po drodze, znów dawał oznaki życia, wyrzucając z siebie bardzo obrazowe przekleństwa z taką kreatywnością, że Lisa Yōdomaru byłaby pod wrażeniem.

- To my tego… Zbieramy się.

Kiedy Ikkaku, dźwigając słaniającego się Hisagiego, jako ostatni zeskoczył z parapetu, Grimmjow podniósł się na łokciach, żeby lepiej ogarnąć wzrokiem świeże obrażenia. Nawet, jeśli nie było tak nieciekawie, jak wyglądało, to rudowłosy nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł w tej sytuacji wykopać Arrancara. No więc teraz do starej, podłużnej blizny na torsie i bliźniaczo podobnej, jeszcze nie dogojonej na plecach, dołączy kolejna, poniżej linii żeber. Trzy autografy.

- Ty już swoje zrobiłeś, zabieraj łapy, Kurosaki.

- Grimmjow, no głupio wyszło. Po co tak w ogóle tam przylazłeś?

- Podziwiałem, kurwa, miejską architekturę.

- No i popatrz, jakie to niebezpieczne miasto.

- Odpieprz się.

I po konwersacji. Ichigo zostawił go, w grobowym nastoju, we własnym łóżku, a sam postanowił wziąć się wreszcie za doprowadzenie łazienki do stanu używalności. Marzył o prysznicu chyba bardziej, niż o przespanej nocy. Przekręcił kurek nad wanną i… nic. Podobnie umywalka. Wkurzony zszedł do kuchni, ale także tutaj z kranu nie poleciała ani kropla. Ani mililitra wody w całym domu. Ostatnią szansą był hydrant na trawniku, a chłopak był już zdesperowany. Ale nim zdołał się do niego dobrać, jego entuzjazm ostudziła staruszka z sąsiedztwa, informując go, że jakiś niewyjaśniony wybuch odciął wodę na przedmieściach. Aha. Rury wodociągowe, coś mu świtało. I po kąpieli. Szlag.

21:34

Kiedy wrócił na górę, Grimmjow już spał. Albo udawał, ale za to na tyle dobrze, że rudowłosy nie odważył się go ruszać. W końcu był ranny. Znowu. I to za przyczyną Zastępczego Shinigami. Ponownie. Dlatego dał sobie spokój, otworzył szafę i wślizgnął się, a raczej wgramolił do środka. Było tu twardo, ciasno, duszno i wysoce niewygodnie. Ale zacisnął zęby, zamknął oczy, naciągnął na siebie sfatygowany koc, śmierdzący Hollowem jak siedem nieszczęść i czekał, aż przyjdzie sen. Powoli się wyciszał, coraz bardziej odpływając w sferę sennych marzeń. Teraz było mu przyjemnie lekko, a wszystko wkoło rozświetlała migocząca jasność i dałby wiele, by utrzymać ten stan na dłużej. Pobożne życzenia. Udało mu się skraść jakieś pół godziny snu. Jęki, dochodzące spod kołdry, którą leżał okryty Arrancar, wyrwały go z jego idealnego świata z puchu i światła. Ichigo, zaniepokojony pogorszeniem się stanu błękitnowłosego, wypełzł ze swojej ciasnej wnęki i podszedł bliżej łóżka. Ale z rannym nic się nie działo. Więc wrócił i ponownie walnął się na twardą półkę, podkulając nogi. I po kilkunastu minutach znowu to samo. Ale tym razem nie wstawał.

- Grimmjow…? Żyjesz, czy schodzisz?

Odpowiedział mu kolejny cierpiętniczy jęk, który przeszedł w tłumiony przez poduszkę, złośliwy śmiech. Cholerny Arrancar, jak najbardziej nie umierający, bawił się jego kosztem, ale nie poprzestał na tym. Rudowłosy przestał reagować na biadolenie, więc Grimmjow zaczął… nucić pod nosem. Po jakichś dwóch godzinach Kurosaki znał już kilka fragmentów na pamięć, chociaż przysiągłby, że w życiu ich nie słyszał i w żadnym razie nie były po japońsku, ani w żadnym języku, który sam znał. Ale z czymś mu się kojarzyły i wreszcie – bardziej po melodii, niż po słowach, brzmiących obco – dokonał odkrycia, które zaskoczyło go na tyle, że szerzej otworzył oczy. Arrancar, bardziej niż znieczulony kilkoma literatkami bimbru spod skrzydeł „jedenastki", cicho śpiewał arie operowe. I do tego miał naprawdę niezły głos, niby nadal niepokojąco przeszywający i niepozbawiony gardłowej nutki, ale brzmiący jakoś inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Jakoś mniej wkurwiająco.

- Skąd to znasz? Po kim, jak po kim, ale po tobie zamiłowania do opery się nie spodziewałem.

- Popatrz, jakie zdziwko.

- Poważnie, skąd to znasz?

Grimmjow chwilę milczał i Ichigo już zwątpił, więc przewrócił się na drugi bok i usiłował zmusić się do snu, ale wreszcie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

- Po tym, jak wszystko poszło w pizdu, Lodowy Wymiar i cała reszta, a Garganta była nieczynna, miałem gorsze dni. To sobie na fali wkurwu przejrzałem płytotekę Aizena.

Rudowłosy aż podniósł się z wrażenia.

- Aizen tego słuchał? I nauczyłeś się wszystkiego w cztery dni?

- Jestem Arrancarem o wielu talentach – czego się nie dotknę, to jestem w tym zajebisty. I twoje szczęście, że nie podszedł mi repertuar Tōsena. Pieprzony siewca sprawiedliwości słuchał disco polo.

- Co to jest disco polo?

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, Kurosaki. O… to też jest dobre.

Wiedział, że zasnąć mu także dzisiaj nie będzie dane. Więc słuchał, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. A pijany, śpiewający Grimmjow, jakkolwiek by to dziwnie brzmiało, był lepszy niż kopiący w szafę Grimmjow, sfochany Grimmjow i przyzwoitka-Grimmjow. A, chrzanić to – głos miał naprawdę niezły.


	6. Piątek (PART 2)

**Piątek (PART 2)**

07:15

Nawet się nie łudził, że niebiosa pozwolą mu choćby na kilka minut drzemki. Kiedy Grimmjow skończył koncert, i to dobrze po północy, wykończony wypadkami dnia poprzedniego i alkoholem, który w końcu ze stanu nadzwyczajnego pobudzenia odesłał go do krainy sennych marzeń, Ichigo cicho wysunął się z posłania w ciasnej wnęce. Ruszył na obchód domu, którego każdy fragment, każdy schodek, ścianę i każdy centymetr skrzypiącej podłogi znał na pamięć, dzięki nadprogramowej aktywności przyzwyczajony do skradania się bezszelestnie po pustych, uśpionych pomieszczeniach. Oczywiście lodówka straszyła pustkami, poza przeterminowanym tuńczykiem i musztardą nie mając nic do zaoferowania. Zawsze tak było po wizycie kolegów z Soul Society, którzy rzucali się na wszystko, co znaleźli w Świecie Ludzi, traktując serek pakowany próżniowo jak bajeczną zdobycz. Zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki i sięgnął po szklankę, by ugasić pragnienie, ale przypomniał sobie o awarii, którą przypadkowo wywołał, pozbawiając wody całe przedmieścia. I pomyślał o łazience. Tak czy inaczej trzeba coś z nią zrobić, bo nawet, jeśli w tej chwili mógłby napełnić wannę przyjemnie ciepłą cieczą, nie mógłby brać kąpieli w takim chlewie. Więc, przeglądając szafki po omacku, zaopatrzył się w jakieś szmaty i ruszył do walki z pozostałościami po furii wkurzonego Espady. Z grubsza, na ile tylko mógł, zgarnął cały ten syf do trzech pokaźnych worków i wychodząc z pozbawionej okna łazienki zorientował się, że już świta.

Grimmjow dał już pokaz swojej mniej miłej strony osobowości – o ile miał w ogóle inną – wprowadzając Ichigo w stan permanentnego podenerwowania przez ostatnie dni, ale teraz rudowłosy musiał uznać, że tamto było tylko ułamkiem jego możliwości. Kurosaki nieszczęśliwie obudził Arrancara, wysuwając nie dość cicho szufladę w poszukiwaniu czegoś w miarę czystego do ubrania. I wybity ze snu błękitnowłosy odesłał chłopaka, z jego własnego pokoju, z raną ciętą przedramienia i na kurwach. Ichigo pogratulował sobie refleksu, bo inaczej ciśnięta w niego Pantera skróciłaby go o głowę. Biorąc pod uwagę, jaką ilość tego, prawdopodobnie wysokotoksycznego świństwa Arrancar wczoraj wchłonął, miał prawo mieć kaca i to jeszcze Ichigo by zrozumiał. Ale rzucanie po pokoju wszystkim, co się pod rękę nawinęło, w tym Zanpakutō, to już przesada. Rudowłosy nie miał siły, ani ochoty na kłótnie, które do niczego nie prowadziły, a groziły totalną demolką. Możliwie najszybciej się ulotnił, trochę przybity. Naiwnie liczył, że po wczorajszym wieczorze karaoke Espada będzie bardziej… ludzki? Tia, ubaw po pachy. Chociaż musiał przed sobą przyznać, że go intrygował. Całe to nocne śpiewanie i słuchanie było… całkiem fajne. Ale błękitnowłosy najwyraźniej był dwubiegunowy, bo że miał ADHD nie podlegało dyskusji. Więc rano musiał wyjść z niego jeszcze wredniejszy skurwysyn, jakby do teraz relacja z Grimmjowem nie przypominała chodzenia po polu minowym. Ichigo czuł się z tym beznadziejnie bezradny i zaczął się już do tego stanu mimowolnie przyzwyczajać, a to jeszcze bardziej go dobijało.

16:02

Musiał wyglądać tak samo gówniano, jak się czuł, bo w szkole Inoue wykazywała troskę, zaalarmowana jego podkrążonymi oczami i zapewne rynsztokowym zapachem jego ciała, ale do tego drugiego nie nawiązała głośno. Nawet Ishida sprawiał wrażenie zatroskanego, a to już dużo znaczyło. Ale Ichigo nie czuł potrzeby się przed nimi wypłakiwać, a że wyglądał jak zombie nikt go uświadamiać nie musiał. Więc tylko bardziej zmarszczył brwi i dwójka przyjaciół dała mu spokój. Niby jak mieli mu pomóc z jego turkosowookim problemem?

Teraz wracał, włócząc nogami, z jak najgorszymi przeczuciami. I wykrakał. W jego pokoju znowu było tłoczno. Wisiało mu to. Najwyraźniej Rangiku nadal była „w telegasji", Ikkaku i Yumichika jak zawsze szwędali się, gdzie chcieli, a Hisagi potrzebował klina. Grimmjow wygrzebał skądś stare płyty, z czasów, kiedy trawka była legalna, a nowinką techniczną były winyle, bo odtwarzacz wyrzucał z siebie rock'n'rollowe dźwięki . Dziś było spokojniej, zapewne dlatego, że butlę z bimbrem opróżniono wczoraj prawie w całości. A może wszyscy mieli takiego kaca, że na myśl o powtórce hamowali swój pociąg do wyskokowego trunku. Co nie przeszkadzało im być w jak najlepszych, imprezowych humorach. Rudowłosemu jakoś się ten nastrój nie udzielał, chociaż tematy rozmów jego po części dotyczyły.

- … i w ogóle bardzo niepiękna była ta wojna. Vandenreich to nawet nie wojownicy, wstyd było sobie ręce brudzić.

- I tu się zgodzę, Yumichika. Ja sobie nawet tego z bliska nie pooglądałem. Wasi kapitanowie byli w Lodowym Wymiarze i was ze sobą zgarnęli, a ja tylko pisałem z tego kwiecistą relację do Komunikatu. Kapitan Muguruma też nie okazywał radości z pilnowania Soul Society, ale rozkaz, to rozkaz. Ej, coś mi nie idzie, pasuję.

- Shū… Ja się też zawinęłam razem z chłopakami z „jedenastki", zanim się zrobiło ciekawie. O, Ichigo miał widok z pierwszego rzędu. Z wicekapitanów został tylko Renji. Farciarz. Poproszę dwie.

- Taaa, kapitana na tym ugrał. Dla mnie też dwie… albo jedną, a szlag – daj dwie. Swoją drogą Renjiemu trochę za bardzo w krew weszło kapitanowanie – sztywny się zrobił, do naszych koszarów już nie zagląda, cały czas w papierach zagrzebany. I dlatego ani mi się myśli w to wdepnąć. Zresztą, w jedenastce nigdy wyżej nie zajdę, a inne oddziały są kijowe, więc 3. oficer pod Kenpachim więcej niż mi pasuje.

- Wicekapitanowie, tja. I zbieraliście łomot od naszych gównianych Fraccion. No zajebiście, jest się czym chwalić. Sprawdzam.

- A tak się składa, że każdy z tu obecnych odstrzelił po jednym, więc nie kozacz, Grimmjow. U mnie strit.

- Zaraz… Kurwa, tyś przypadkiem nie położył trupem Edrada?

Atmosfera momentalnie się zmieniła i Ichigo zaczął baczniej przyglądać się grupie. Może teraz przestaną szczerzyć do siebie zęby, jak małolaty na pidżama party? Ikkaku rzucił Grimmjowowi wyzywające spojrzenie, a Arrancar chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie. Po kilku sekundach się zauważalnie rozluźnił, przechylił głowę i znów na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- A chuj, w sumie i tak gnojek działał mi na nerwy. To co tam macie?

- Niepięknie, bardzo średnio, dwie pary. W następnym rozdaniu pasuję.

- Łeee, u mnie znowu nic. Polej mi, Shūhei. Nie mam dziś ręki do kart, zawsze mi lepiej idzie, jak gramy w rozbieranego, bo wtedy czuję presję.

- Ja tam nie widzę przeszkód blondi, to co, rozdać jeszcze raz?

- Ej, Grimmjow. Najpierw pokaż, co masz.

- A proszę was bardzo. Kareta. Ogarnijcie się, cieniasy.

- Ja z nim nie gram… Grimm, jak ty to robisz?

- Ociekam zajebistością, mała. Co nie, Kurosaki? Ruszyłbyś tyłek i podał pizzę?

- Leży metr od ciebie. Sam rusz tyłek.

- Ranny jestem. Jakbym sam do siebie strzelił Getsugą, to bym, kurwa, japy nie otwierał. W żebrach mi łupie, bok krwawi i wątroba napierdala, ciekawe dlaczego?

- Wątroba to od gorzały. To z wczoraj było chyba zanieczyszczone, ale dzisiejsze – destylat pierwsza klasa. Z certyfikatem „jedenastki", czym chata bogata. Komu polać?

Ichigo miał dość. Wszystko go już wkurzało. Spodziewał się tu zastać nadal wkurwionego, skacowanego, marudnego Arrancara, a oto na podłodze siedziała ofiara jego przemocy, przepijając do jego przyjaciół, którzy to na Kurosakiego patrzyli wilkiem. Podszedł bliżej i kopnął w stronę Grimmjowa pudełko z nienapoczętą margerittą. I wtedy wpadło mu do głowy, co ze sobą zrobi, zostawiając pozostałych, zaabsorbowanych pokerem. Łazienka. Wanna. Kąpiel.

Kiedy był już w drzwiach, usłyszał za plecami głos Grimmjowa, który najwyraźniej zorientował się w jego planach.

- Zaklepuję kolejkę do wanny, więc się lepiej wyrób w pół godziny, Kurosaki. I nie myśl, że tam nie wparuję. Słowny i punktualny sukinsyn ze mnie.

No kurwa.


	7. Piątek (PART 3)

_Celem wprowadzenia – wszystko pomiędzy wyjściem Ichigo do łazienki, z zamiarem odbycia kąpieli, a tym, co ma miejsce po 20:10, było punktem wyjściowym i mieści się w rozdziale pierwszym. A teraz zapraszam do lektury. Pisanie tego rozdziału dało mi mnóstwo radości ;)_

* * *

**Piątek (PART 3)**

20:10

Tym razem to były dwa Hollowy. Poważnie, teraz rzadko pojawiały się w pojedynkę i ta tendencja coraz mocniej go niepokoiła. Szkoda, że tylko jego, bo beztroskie zachowanie Gotei wskazywało, że chyba za mocno zaczął wchodzić w ich obowiązki. Miał zajmować się to robotą po godzinach, jako Zastępczy, a teraz nie dość, że praktycznie był w tym mieście jedynym Shinigami, aktywnie eliminującym Hollowy, to jeszcze zaprzyjaźnieni koledzy z Gotei zrobili z jego domu melinę, grupowo przybywając do Karakury w ramach rekreacji. Za to jedyna Shinigami, którą życzyłby sobie widzieć, nie miała ochoty jego oglądać. I jeszcze ten sukinsyn. Life is brutal.

Zeskakuje z parapetu na podłogę i wyciąga z szafy swoje ciało. Kiedy znów do niego powraca, czuje się zesztywniały i zaczyna rozmasowywać zdrętwiałe mięśnie. Od twardych desek pojawiły się, tu i ówdzie, podchodzące zielenią i fioletem siniaki. Ma już dość. Podchodzi do swojego łóżka, na którym leży uśpiony Grimmjow. Ma ochotę zerwać z niego kołdrę, ale wolałby nie oglądać jego roznegliżowanego tyłka. Więc ogranicza się do kopnięcia w metalowy stelaż z całej siły.

- Wypad z wyra. Won do szafy, a rano ma cię nie być.

Niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego z intensywnie, z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale jego wzrok jest twardy. Nie ma zamiaru bawić się z Arrancarem w przepychanki słowne. Dziesięć minut temu, wracając od drugiego Hollowa, którym powinien się zajmować jakiś przydzielony do grupy patrolowej Shinigami, zdał sobie sprawę, że sam jest sobie winien. Sam ściągnął sobie na głowę Grimmjowa, sam pozwolił wicekapitanom olewać ich powinności, sam dał przyzwolenie, by wszyscy oni władowali się w jego życie z buciorami. I przypomniał sobie, że wcale nie jest typem cierpiętnika. Tak to dalej nie może wyglądać, bo skończy się katastrofą. Musi wyznaczyć jakieś granice, by nie stracić do siebie szacunku. Bo to, co widział w podkrążonych oczach dwie godziny temu, zerkając w ocalały kawałek łazienkowego lustra, wywołało w nim litość nad samym sobą. I dlatego zacznie od Espady, bo po prostu jego ma pod ręką.

Wychodzi z pokoju, by dać Grimmjowowi okazję na ogarnięcie sytuacji, ale przede wszystkim na wciągnięcie na goły tyłek hakamy. Bez celu spaceruje po kuchni, a kiedy mija w jego odczuciu dostatecznie wiele czasu, wraca do pokoju. Pustego pokoju.

I dobrze. Siada na łóżku i niemal natychmiast się zrywa jak oparzony, widząc porzucony na podłodze ręcznik. Zrzuca pościel i ciska w kąt pokoju, z zamiarem wywalenia jej do śmieci jutro rano, a na jej miejsce wyciąga zdezelowane koce, pod którymi nie dane mu było zasnąć poprzedniej nocy. Ale jakoś teraz nie ma ochoty spać. Potrzebuje się przewietrzyć, więc siada na parapecie, ale nadal czuje sfermentowany zapach alkoholu. Siekierę tu można powiesić. Zirytowany wychodzi na dach i… okazuje się, że ta miejscówka jest już zajęta.

Jakieś dwa metry od niego leży Pantera, a tuż obok siedzi Grimmjow, trzymający w prawej dłoni papierosa i patrzący przed siebie, jakby skąpane w księżycowym świetle sąsiednie dachy były niezwykle zajmującymi obiektami do obserwacji. Ichigo chwilę waha się, czy nie wrócić do środka, ale siada na dachu.

- Fajkę?

Arrancar w ogóle na niego nie patrzy, ale wyciąga w jego stronę pudełko z ręcznie skręcanymi papierosami. Zapewne jego nowi koledzy mu zostawili. A chrzanić to. Jego pokój mógłby stanąć w płomieniach od oparów, ma zdemolowaną łazienkę, znajomi zrobili z niego popychadło, dziewczyna ma go w dupie, nie spał prawie od tygodnia i jest niemiłosiernie wkurwiony. Destrukcja. Jedna fajka różnicy nie robi. Odpala skręta i zaciąga się dymem, który nawet nie pachnie jak zwyczajne papierosy. Jeśli to towar od „jedenastki", to może być tam wszystko, od herbacianych fusów, po zmielone sandały Kenpachiego.

- Ja pieprzę, jaki syf.

- Używamy brzydkich słów, posuwamy tę małą Shinigami, a teraz palimy szlugi? Dorośliśmy przez dwa lata, Kurosaki?

- Odwal się, Grimmjow. Zdemolowałeś mi dom, rozwaliłeś życie prywatne, nawet spać mi nie dałeś. Jesteś…

-… chodzącą destrukcją. No kurwa, odkrycie.

Milczą. Ichigo obserwuje, jak Espada cały czas gapi się przed siebie, od czasu do czasu wypuszczając ustami smużki dymu i zaciągając się tytoniem, czy co tam jest w tym wynalazku. Wydaje się być, o dziwo, mniej nakręcony, niż sugerowałby okoliczności. Jeśli rudowłosy podświadomie liczył, że wdadzą się w pyskówkę i to pomoże mu się trochę rozładować, to... cóż, się przeliczył. On sam także chyba się trochę uspokaja, bo o ile jeszcze chwilę wcześniej naprawdę miał ochotę mu wygarnąć na czym świat stoi, a nawet dać w pysk, o tyle teraz jakoś nie widzi już ku temu powodów. Rośnie za to jego ciekawość. Czemu Arrancar nadal siedzi na jego dachu? Wcale nie jest umierający, a całe to biadolenie było tylko grą na poczuciu winy Zastępczego. Grimmjow w dużo gorszym stanie łoił skórę przeciwnikom, więc czemu nie zabrał się z powrotem do Hueco Mundo, tylko nadal kisi się w Karakurze? Swoją drogą Ichigo nie przypomina sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek Grimmjow tak długo trzymał język za zębami. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, wydaje mu się to zabawnym.

- Co robisz, Grimmjow?

- Myślę, kurwa.

- No, dlatego pytam. To dość niecodzienne. Czemu siedzisz w Karakurze?

- Bo mi się nie spieszy do Hueco Mundo. Zresztą, chuj ci do tego.

- Co to byli za Arrancarzy, ci trzej?

- Nie twój zasrany interes. Weź się zamknij, albo spadaj stąd. Myślę.

W rudowłosym narasta ciekawość. Że też nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej. Ale tak tego z Espady nie wyciągnie. Z drugiej strony co go to obchodzi? Właściwie, to nic go nie obchodzi. Wisi mu zdewastowana łazienka i cała reszta, szkoda nerwów. Jak na to spojrzeć inaczej, to nawet całkiem to śmieszne. No i ten skręt wcale nie jest taki zły, jak mu się na początku wydawało. Zaciąga się mocniej i robi mu się jeszcze lepiej na duszy. O co się wściekać?

- Grimmjow?

- Taa…?

O, nawet błękitnowłosy nie jest już taki nabuzowany. A on sam wpada właśnie na genialny pomysł. Wie już, co im obydwu jeszcze bardziej poprawi humor. Jest wręcz dumny ze swojej przemyślności. Czemu nigdy wcześniej na to nie wpadł? O cholera, teraz ma mnóstwo świetnych rozwiązań. Jest kopalnią genialnych pomysłów. Wie, jak wyprostować sprawy z Rukią, jak przemówić do rozsądku swoim rozpuszczonym znajomym z Gotei… O tak, czuje, że jego elokwencja z pewnością by do nich przemówiła. Cholera, wie już jak zrobić to zadanie z matmy, z którym miał rano problem. Zaraz… W sumie to w jego głowie rodzi się jakaś nowa teoria i chyba wie, jak zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń. Dostanie za to Nobla, musi to zapisać… musi to zanotować... Moment, miało być o czymś innym… A tak, Grimmjow i świetny pomysł…

- Grimmjow…?

- No co?

Ale śmiesznie, wszystko jest takie trochę iskrzące, a Arrancar ma taki melodyjny głos. Pomysł. Miało być o pomyśle.

- Chcesz się bić?

22:16

Grimmjow go zaraz dopadnie. Powtórka z rozrywki. Chyba, że on dopadnie go pierwszy. Tu się skubaniec schował? „No tak, nawiewaj sobie, ale to i tak ci tyłka nie uratuje. Jesteś martwy." Jeszcze nigdy nie grała chłopakowi we krwi taka potrzeba mordu, zadawania bólu i rozmazania przeciwnika na pobliskiej ścianie, jak w tej chwili. Serce, pompujące krew na najwyższych obrotach, poddaje się mieszaninie euforii i niepokoju, zawiązanego z nasilającym się poczuciem zagrożenia. Chce krzyczeć, by uwolnić część rozpierającej go energii, ale to kłóci się z jego taktyką. Musi się przyczaić. Zaraz, tu go nie ma… Ichigo skupia się na uważniejszym obserwowaniu otoczenia, bo jeśli coś przeoczy, sam zarobi kosę w plecy. Jest już poważnie ranny, a Grimmjow ma to do siebie, że nie stosuje półśrodków. Rudowłosy jest przekonany, że tym razem będzie od niego lepszy. Nawet, jeśli znów oberwie, to i tak, choćby leżał cały we krwi, może jeszcze go utłuc. Nadal ma w ekwipunku apteczkę. Tylko, cholera jasna, jego pasek HP niepokojąco świeci się na czerwono. A i czerwieni robi się coraz mniej w zastraszającym tempie. Chyba trzeba się przerzucić na kałacha, bo ze snajperki do usranej śmierci go nie zdejmie. Grimmjow jest za bardzo mobilny, a jemu samemu już znudziło się kampować na tej kupie gruzu i wyczekiwać, aż tamten wychyli łeb zza jakiejś ściany. No dobra, to teraz może do tamtego muru… O jasna cholera!

- Kurosaki, jesteś sztywny. Trzeba było wybrać do ekwipunku półautomata, zamiast tej szajskiej pukawki z lunetą. Dziewiąte starcie, więc już powinieneś załapać, że walczę na krótkich dystansach.

- Spadaj. Prawie cię miałem w tamtym tunelu. Granaty mi się skończyły, miałeś farta.

- Taaa. Tak czy inaczej, 5:4 dla mnie. Jeszcze raz? Wygrać nie wygrasz, ale dam ci szansę powalczyć o honor.

- Się okaże, Grimmjow. Ty poważnie pierwszy raz trzymasz pada w rękach?

- Nie, kurwa. Mieliśmy tego w Las Noches na pęczki, a Cero ćwiczyliśmy na symulatorach. Mówiłem, że jestem we wszystkim zajebisty. Jeszcze raz?

- Dobra, tym razem ja wybieram mapę.

- Git. Ale najpierw zamów pizzę.

Piiik… pilik… piiiik…

Suuuper. No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o rewanż. Shinigami z ociąganiem wyłącza konsolę i sięga po Odznakę. Kiedy jest już na parapecie, odwraca się i widzi za plecami Grimmjowa, z Panterą w dłoni.

- A ty dokąd?

- Popatrzeć.

W sumie, co szkodzi. Ichigo ma tak dobry humor, że nie byłby w stanie odmówić Grimmjowowi, skoro ten tak ładnie prosi.

22:45

- Grimmjow...? Chyba zabłądziliśmy…

- Bo mówiłem, żeby w lewo. Cholera, jesteś beznadziejny w wyczuwaniu Reiatsu. Jak ty to do tej pory robiłeś? Mapę ci wysyłali?

- Bardzo zabawne. A teraz coś czujesz?

- Nie. Ktoś inny go za ciebie sprzątnął, albo samobójstwo popełnił, bo się nie mógł doczekać na Zastępczego. O kurwa, ale mi wyszedł dowcip.

- To co, wracamy? Wisisz mi rewanż.

Kiedy rudowłosy się odwraca w stronę domu, na końcu uliczki pojawia się biało odziany Quincy.

- Ishida, to ty go sprzątnąłeś? Hollowa znaczy.

- A kto? Kurosaki, jakbym na ciebie czekał, to pół miasta by zrównał z ziemią. Co się w ogóle dzieje, ostatnio ich mnóstwo, a Shinigami jak na lekarstwo.

- I widzisz, Grimmjow? Nie popełnił samobójstwa! A Shinigami, kwiat Gotei, kaca leczą.

- O czym ty w ogóle…? Zaraz, a ten tu po co?

- Towarzysko.

- Kurwa, umiem mówić za siebie. Towarzysko jestem.

Ichigo z Grimmjowem wymieniają spojrzenia i obaj zaczynają krztusić się ze śmiechu. Ishida lustruje ich wzrokiem i przysuwa się do rudowłosego niepokojąco blisko. Patrzy mu intensywnie w oczy, podnosi rękę i odgarnia z czoła rude kosmyki, a jego palce delikatnie muskają skórę chłopaka. Ichigo mimowolnie ściąga brwi, czując na twarzy jego oddech. No nie, tylko nie…

- Kurosaki, ty jesteś na haju. Obaj jesteście przyćpani!

Uff. Tylko to. A Ichigo już się bał, że Ishida czuje do niego coś więcej. To by się zrobiło niezręcznie. Ale z drugiej strony rudowłosy jest dziś w takim nastroju, że nikomu by niczego nie odmówił. Chciałby się dzielić radością, która go rozsadza od środka, z całym światem.

- Niebiosa, co wyście brali?! Co wy robiliście cały wieczór?

- Prawie zabiłem Grimmjowa, tylko mi się granaty skończyły. Pieprzony gnojek zatłukł mnie bagnetem, w plecy! A miało być honorowo. Sukinsyn.

- To teraz się wyzywamy, Kurosaki?

- Sorry, ale nadal przeżywam.

- Kurosaki, zabieraj Espadę i idźcie się przespać. Albo najpierw weźcie prysznic. Tylko chociaż nie razem. Ja nie mogę, nikt mi nie uwierzy, a zresztą komu miałbym o tym opowiadać? Traficie do domu?

- Jasne. Może chcesz iść z nami? Mamy pizzę.

- Kurosaki, nie mamy pizzy, tylko chipsy zostały. A on walczy strzałami. Nie będę jadł pizzy z kolesiem, który nie używa miecza. Pieprzeni Quincy.

- Też jestem Quincy. Trochę-Quincy. Jakiś problem Grimmjow, ty cholerny rasisto?

- Człowiek, Shinigami, Arrancar, nie robi mi różnicy. Nie jestem rasistą, po prostu jak widzę Quincy, to mam ochotę mu jebnąć, to bezwarunkowy odruch. A ty nie strzelasz z Zangetsu. Z tobą mogę jeść pizzę. Ty odpalasz Getsugę. O, czarna Getsuga jest fajna. Mówiłem ci to już?

- Eee, Ishida się chyba obraził. Przegiąłeś, Grimmjow.

- Chrzanić Quincy, rewanż?

- Przeszło mi. Ale mam coś lepszego. I nie ma bata, żebyś w Guitar Hero był lepszy ode mnie.

23:54

- No weź, ja chcę jeszcze!

- Mówię, że nie! Zabieraj łapy od mojej konsoli. Koniec, powiedziałem.

- Bo jesteś do kitu. Nie ma rzeczy, w której nie byłbym od ciebie lepszy, Kurosaki.

- Poza mieczem. Z mieczem zawsze skończy się dla ciebie leżeniem w kałuży krwi. Choćby ostatnio, nawet niechcący prawie cię dwa razy zabiłem.

- Nie podskakuj, cholera. Nie wiesz, jak bardzo byłem nie w formie. Jakby nie to, że… A, pieprzyć to. Chcesz na poważnie? Aż się prosisz o zdrowy łomot.

- Jakoś nie mam nastroju. No właśnie, jakim cudem trzech przeciętniaków tak cię poturbowało?

- Srakim. To co? Ładujemy się do wyra?

- No co ty?! Sen jest dla słabych. Szkoda życia.

Grimmjow, przegoniony od monitora, przerzuca płyty na półce, co jakiś czas ciskając którąś o podłogę. I niespodziewanie na jego twarzy pojawia się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Arrancar nie uśmiechał się tyle przez cały tydzień, a Ichigo chyba przez całe życie, co w ciągu tych kilku godzin. Błękitnowłosy triumfalnie podnosi do góry jakieś CD, po czym podekscytowany uwalnia je z opakowania i umieszcza w odtwarzaczu. Skubany, zważywszy na okoliczności, naprawdę ma rękę do nowinek technologicznych. Nim jeszcze z głośników słychać pierwsze dźwięki, Grimmjow odwraca się do rudowłosego, który bawi się krzesłem obrotowym jak karuzelą.

- Teraz będziemy śpiewać, a to jest świetny kawałek.

Ichigo rozpoznaje melodię i już w drugim takcie dołącza do zdzierającego gardło Espady.

_Let me take you down,_  
_'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._  
_Nothing is real_  
_And nothing to get hung about._  
_Strawberry Fields forever._

_Living is easy with eyes closed_  
_Misunderstanding all you see._  
_It's getting hard to be someone._  
_But it all works out,_  
_It doesn't matter much to me._

- No, no… Masz głos niczego sobie, Kurosaki. Możesz tym zarabiać na życie, jakby ci się Zangetsu znudził.

- A dziękuję. Ale ty masz lepszy. Fajna, delikatna chrypka.

- Oczywista. Bo ja, Kurosaki…

- Taaa… Ociekasz zajebistością. Ej, nosi mnie. Dwie rundki wokół domu? Przegrany idzie po pizzę. Tylko bez Sonido, ty mendo!

* * *

_"Strawberry Fields forever" znalazła się tu, bo ją uwielbiam od kołyski i – w moim odczuciu – nic tak nie pasuje do „spalonej" sytuacji, jak Beatlesi. _


	8. Sobota

**Sobota**

3:25

- Lewą. Tę drugą lewą, w której nie trzymasz miecza. No dobra, nie ruszaj, bo się nie mogę połapać.

- Łaskocze.

- Jaki ty delikatny. No już, mam. Pogratulować linii życia, chyba jesteś nieśmiertelny.

- To może jest tam coś, czego nie wiem? Co jest następne?

- Chwila, gazeta mi się zamknęła. Nie szarp, jak podrzesz, to odkupisz Yuzu. No już. Linia głowy… bla… bla… O, odpowiada za zdolności intelektualne. A u ciebie… Moje kondolencje Grimmjow, nie posiadasz takowej. Linii serca nawet nie szukam. Za to twój… Pierścień Wenus mówi, że jednak jesteś inteligentny, ale nie wykorzystujesz potencjału. No, nie pomyślałbym...Auć…! Już odpuszczam, ale bez rękoczynów i oddawaj gazetę! O, niepohamowany temperament, a miało być coś, o czym nie wiemy. Dalej… Wzgórek Marsa… Sorry Grimmjow, nie dam rady. Zaraz się zakrztuszę ze śmiechu. Kto wymyślił takie nazwy? No dobra… Wzgórek Słońca… pod Palcem Apolla… Heh… ja wysiadam.

- To dawaj swoją rękę.

- Mowy nie ma. Nie znoszę wróżb, horoskopów i całej tej ściemy.

- Zajebiście. Nudziarz jesteś, taki akuratny. Nie umiesz się bawić.

- Bo wróżenie z ręki to taka szalona, męska rozrywka. Zrobienie tatuażu, to byłoby szalone.

- Ja już mam, jak zwykle jestem do przodu, Kurosaki.

- Ej, to jest myśl. Zawsze chciałem mieć tatuaż.

- Wydziergać ci?

- Jaaaasne. Ty to w ogóle kiedyś robiłeś?

- Jeszcze nie, ale idę o zakład, że w tym też jestem mistrzem. To jak?

- Ty tak poważnie? A dasz radę… motylka?

- Chyba cię posrało. Motylka..?! Może jeszcze jebnę ci na plecach anielskie skrzydła? Ale z ciebie cipa, Kurosaki.

- Cholera, Grimmjow! Miało być bez inwektyw.

- Luz, przyzwyczajenie. Mam, walnę ci truskawkę. Nie rozdziawiaj japy, trzeba mieć do siebie dystans, Truskawa.

- No żesz kurwa, „Ichigo" to od „chronić", a nie od „truska…"

- Sraty, taty. To co, łydka czy łopatka?

05:42

- Grimmjow…?

- No?

- Czemu nadal siedzisz w Karakurze?

- Cholera jasna, zmień płytę.

- Ale ta mi się podoba, lubię stare kawałki. Poważnie, co się dzieje?

Arrancar dąsa się chwilę i Ichigo oczekuje, że mu się kąśliwie odszczeknie. Ale nic z tych rzeczy. Kiedy wreszcie Grimmjow postanawia otworzyć usta, mówi mało dla siebie charakterystycznym głosem, pozbawionym kpiny i zadziorności.

- W Hueco Mundo jest jeszcze jeden Espada. A chuj, może i sam Aizen.

- Co…?!

Ichigo momentalnie odzyskuje jasność myślenia.

- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

- Dobre pytanie, Wasza Wysokość.

W oknie pojawia się niespodziewany gość. Rudowłosy skądś go kojarzy, ale, psiakrew, nie ma pamięci do twarzy. Za to Arrancar reaguje na pojawienie się przybysza bardziej żywo. Zrywa się z podłogi i chwyta za Panterę.

- Do chuja, Kerr! Zajebię cię, tym razem skutecznie.

- Spokój Grimmjow, dziś jesteśmy mili dla reszty świata, umowa była. Kto to?

- Aidenell Kurwa-Jego-Mać Kerr. Coś ty, skurwielu, nawywijał? Jesteś trupem.

- Ej, za poprzedni raz nie chowam urazy, ale teraz nie podłożę ci się pod twój miecz. Ogarnij się, Grimmjow. Co JA nawywijałem? Wracam sobie z podróży służbowej, a tu mnie jakiś pokurcz Cero częstuje na dzień dobry, Arrancarzy w Resurrección nawalają się w sali tronowej i ktoś puszcza na całe piętro nieśmiertelną Shazę. I co zastanawiające – wszyscy oni znów łażą w starych łachach, co chyba ma symbolizować wypowiedzenie posłuszeństwa dotychczasowej władzy. Idioci, a już zaczynałem zapominać, jacy Arrancarzy są durni.

- Nie mów mi, że palców w tym nie maczałeś?!

- Jeśli to jest Aizen, to za cholerę nie mam z tym nic wspólnego i dobrze wiesz, dlaczego. Gołymi rękami uwolniłbym świat od tego kłamliwego popaprańca. O co chodzi z kolejnym Espadą? Pewien jesteś? Kto?

- Nie wiem kto, bo jakbym wiedział, to już gryzłby piach. Jeden z tych arrancarskich niedojebów zaaplikował mi Caja Negación. Jeśli to nie było twoje, ani Tu Odelschwanck, to mi to inaczej wytłumacz, panie przemyślny.

- Zaraz, co to jest Caja Negación?

- Aleś ty doinformowany, Kurosaki. Taka zabawka, co wysyła Arrancara w pizdu, do innego wymiaru. Ja moje zużyłem na Ulquiorrę, jak Ruda składała cię do kupy. Mieliśmy to od Aizena, każdy Espada. Jeśli to nie było Caja Negación innego Espady, to może Aizen miał na zapas. I jest coś jeszcze. Wróciłem po jakimś kwadransie, a się pieprzeni konspiratorzy zdziwili. Położyłem trupem chyba z pięciu, ale oberwałem wysokopoziomowym Kidō.

- Kidō…?!

- Tak Kurosaki, takie coś, w czym też jesteś do bani. I tylko dlatego udało ci się mnie prawie dobić pieprzoną Getsugą Tenshō, że miałem ciężki poranek. Inaczej nawet byś mnie tym nie połaskotał.

- Ale Kidō… Czyli Aizen, albo jakiś inny Shinigami? Jaki Shinigami urządzałby przewrót w Hueco Mundo?

- A chuj ci do tego, moje Hueco Mundo, moje problemy. No i się wkurwiłem. Choć, ponapieprzamy w jakąś strzelankę.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, Grimmjow?! Tak nie można tego zostawić.

- Aleś ty wyrywny, Kurosaki. Gotei nic do tego i jak się jakiś Shinigami nieproszony pojawi pod Las Noches, to utłukę. Soul Society wara od Hueco Mundo. Tam się załatwia sprawy po arrancarsku.

- Nie jestem z Soul Society, Grimmjow.

Ichigo patrzy wyzywająco w kobaltowe oczy. Czeka na wybuch, gotowy postawić się Arrancarowi. A jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko było takie dobre, wesołe i iskrzące. Dobry nastrój poszedł się paść. Błękitnowłosy w końcu wycedza słowa przez zęby.

- Taa, Kurosaki. Pierdolony unikat z ciebie.

- To może wrócimy do tematu, jak już skończyliście. Aizen, Hueco Mundo?

- Z tobą nawet nie zacząłem, Kerr. Gdzie cię na cały tydzień poniosło?

- Zbierałem informacje, na Kamczatce. O, patrz, jak nie wierzysz.

Aidenell Kerr rozchyla lekko kosodei i oczom dwóch pozostałych ukazuje się świeża rana kłuta, tuż poniżej linii żeber.

- Ashige był trochę nie w humorze, ale – koniec końców – dowiedziałem się, że tam jest podobnie i zaczęło się nawet wcześniej, niż w Japonii. Wszędzie się zrobił wysyp Hollowów, prawdziwy najazd na Świat Ludzi. A raczej masowa emigracja z Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, słabsze Hollowy dają nogę z Lasu Menosów, a my tego nie zauważyliśmy, bo nikt z Arrancarów nie zagląda pod powierzchnię pustyni. Jeśli Hollowy przed czymś uciekają z Hueco Mundo, to mamy naglący problem wewnętrzny, że tak to ujmę.

- Tego to się sam domyśliłem, bo Kurosaki cały tydzień skakał po dachach jak opętany. Dlatego tu siedzę, jakbyś nadal chciał wiedzieć, Shinigami. Myślę, co z tym zrobić.

Ichigo wybałusza oczy, ale także Kerr nie kryje zdziwienia. Grimmjow myśli. O cholera. To zaraz pewnie coś powie, i może nawet z sensem.

- Robimy wjazd do Hueco Mundo, od piwnicy. Nawet nie otwieraj jadaczki, Kurosaki. Żadnego Gotei na mojej pustyni. Ale ty czuj się zaproszony. A teraz do wyra.

Ichigo i Aidenell patrzą na Grimmjowa, jakby mu się z głową pogorszyło.

- Kurosaki, tydzień nie spałeś, możesz mi zdechnąć z wycieńczenia. A ja nigdzie się nie ruszam, dopóki to kurewstwo całkiem z nas wyjdzie. Cholera, jakiś ty niekumaty… Na haju nie czuliśmy nawet Reiatsu pieprzonego Hollowa dwie ulice dalej. Idziemy w kimę.

Kerr z zaciekawieniem szerzej otwiera oczy i dopiero teraz Ichigo zauważa, że jego tęczówki są jasnopomarańczowe. Niepokojące. Dwaj ex Sexto są zupełnie różni i ciężko uwierzyć, biorąc pod uwagę ich arrancarską naturę, że jeszcze się nie pozabijali. A tak, poprawka. Może dlatego, że to już mają za sobą, teraz najwyraźniej jakoś koegzystują, nie wchodząc sobie w drogę i ograniczając się do werbalnej wymiany ciosów. Nikomu nie życzyłby mieć z nimi na pieńku. Szczerze mówiąc, w żółtawych oczach Kerra jest coś wywołującego nawet głębszy, nieumiejscowiony lęk, niż drapieżny, sadystyczny uśmiech Grimmjowa. A może po prostu z błękitnowłosym już się Kurosaki oswoił?

- Grimmjow, co wyście robili przez ten tydzień, kiedy ja odmrażałem sobie tyłek na Kamczatce?

Ichigo jest pewien, że tamten zignoruje pytanie, ale – o dziwo – odpowiada. Może dlatego, że nadal jest na haju.

- Kurosaki mnie prawie utłukł, niechcący, dwa razy – taki zdolny. A ja wywróciłem mu chałupę na lewą stronę, wkurwiałem ile wlezie i zepsułem schadzkę… O, to było dobre. Był rozbierany poker, noc karaoke i zatruta gorzała. A wczoraj się dla odmiany naćpaliśmy i było zajebiście. No, ale ty się musiałeś napatoczyć i po zabawie, a chciałem Kurosakiego jeszcze raz bagnetem zaciukać.

Fakt, ze swojej strony Ichigo nie bawił się tak dobrze od… zbyt dawna i nie potrafi się nie uśmiechnąć na wspomnienie roziskrzonych, lekko rozmytych ostatnich kilku godzin. Kerr bada ich obydwu wzrokiem i nie ukrywa swojego zaintrygowania. Chłopak w sumie wiele o nim nie wie, tyle co usłyszał od Ashige o jego wcześniejszych dokonaniach i ostatnio od Rukii o kradzieży aizenowej dokumentacji. Espada, który żyje, by zabić Aizena. Który kolejno potrafił się uwolnić spod buta pana Hōgyoku, Vandenreich i Gotei, a nawet wrócił zza grobu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka Shinigami ma pewność, że pierwszy „szósty" pasuje do ich porąbanego towarzystwa. Heh, to będzie ciekawa wycieczka.

- A teraz truskawkowych snów. A ty gdzie, Kerr? Waruj.

Nie wygląda na to, by Grimmjow był w nastroju do wysłuchiwania obiekcji. Rudowłosego rzeczywiście, z ulatywaniem z organizmu podejrzanej substancji, zaczyna dopadać zmęczenie, jakiego w życiu nie czuł. Niemal doczołguje się do łóżka, ale Grimmjow najwyraźniej ma zamiar zająć tę samą miejscówkę. Yyy?

- Od ściany czy od brzegu, Kurosaki? Pierdolę spać w szafie. Bez strachu, nie zgwałcę cię, jak już kiedyś wepchnę ci coś w dupę, to będzie metalowe, ostre i nie będzie ci się podobać. To od ściany, czy od brzegu?

20:44

Przewraca się na drugi bok i z błogą lubością przeciąga się na łóżku. W którym jest jakoś zaskakująco ciasno i to, przyzwyczajonego do posiadania całego materaca dla siebie, nieco go dziwi, ale równy oddech śpiącej obok drobnej Shinigami pozwala mu się zorientować w sytuacji. Dobrze, że to był tylko sen, bo gdyby jednak Rukia obraziła się za Grimmjowa w szafie, to raczej nie dzieliłaby z nim teraz materaca. W półmroku odwraca się w jej stronę i zamiera z przerażeniem. Natychmiast odruchowo odsuwa się od śpiącego obok ciała i uderza o ścianę. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to się nie dzieje napraw…

- Kurwa, nie wierć się, Kurosaki. Albo wypad z wyra.

Ichigo musi przyznać, że to jednak nie sen, ani urojenie. W omamy wzrokowe mógłby jeszcze uwierzyć, ale zaspany, chrapliwy głos Arrancara nie może być wytworem jego wyobraźni. I nagle do rudowłosego wraca wszystko. Pięć dni przepychanek z Grimmjowem, ale nie tylko to. Palenie dziwnie smakujących skrętów na dachu, poczucie oderwania i niewytłumaczalnej radości, rozlewające się po jego ciele przez kilkanaście godzin. Konsola, pizza, włóczenie się po Karakurze, karaoke, cygańskie wróżby i… O kurwa. Ichigo zrywa się z materaca, przeskakuje na podłogę, zdziera z siebie koszulkę i podwija spodnie, z desperacją badając wzrokiem każdy fragment ciała. Z przerażeniem i paniką natrafia poniżej obojczyka na truskawkę, odwzorowaną na skórze siną barwą. Ma ochotę rozbić głowę o kant ściany. Bez nadziei przeciera naznaczone amatorskim tatuażem miejsce, niemal zdzierając naskórek i… O niebiosa! Flamaster. Ściera się, zwykły flamaster…. Wreszcie oddycha swobodniej i kiedy schodzą z niego emocje, opada na dywan. Cholera, co za noc.

Po jakichś dwóch minutach przestaje mu się podobać na twardej podłodze. Nie miałby nic przeciwko ukradnięciu jeszcze godzinki snu. Staje nad Grimmjowem i nie bardzo wie, jak władować się z powrotem w pościel. W ciemności dostrzega błysk turkusowych tęczówek.

- Właź i mnie nie wkurwiaj. Nie mogę zasnąć, jak ktoś się na mnie gapi. A lubię spać prawie tak bardzo, jak się bić. Jeśli nie masz zamiaru wyciągać Zangetsu, to ładuj tyłek na łóżko i dobranoc, kurwa.

Rudowłosy uśmiecha się do siebie i posłusznie, starając się nie nadepnąć na wtulonego w kołdrę Arrancara, zajmuje wolną przestrzeń bliżej ściany. Na chwilę uzmysławia sobie, że nie wie nawet, kiedy to wszystko przestało mu się wydawać dziwaczne i jakoś ta myśl mu nie przeszkadza. Całe jego życie nie jest normalne, a jego codzienność zapełniają indywidua. Dobrze, że to leżące obok podziela uwielbienie dla snu, który Ichigo kocha prawie tak bardzo, jak trzymanie w dłoni swojego Zanpakutō. A po chwili, gdy zamyka oczy, z jego głowy uciekają wszystkie myśli i zanurza się w puchu, pełnym ciepła i światła.

23:10

- I powodem, dla którego mam otworzyć Gargantę do Lasu Menosów dla Shinigami i dwóch Arrancarów, jest…?

- Nie twój zasrany interes, Shinigami. Tylko ruchy, nie mamy całego dnia.

- Grimmjow… może się zamknij?

- Czego, Kurosaki? Przecież się wnoszę na szczyty pierdolonego dobrego wychowania.

Ichigo, nie mając pod ręką biurka, o które mógłby uderzyć czołem, zalicza facepalm. Trzeba było zostawić Grimmjowa za drzwiami. On sam nie bardzo ma pomysł, czym przekonać Uraharę, a nadpobudliwy ex Espada wcale nie pomaga. Z kolei bez pomocy kapelusznika sobie nie poradzą, bo Gargantę co prawda może otworzyć każdy Arrancar, ale pod warunkiem, że zna miejsce, do którego ma ona prowadzić. Las Menosów jest czarną plamą na mapie Hueco Mundo. Którykolwiek z dwóch Arrancarów otworzyłby przejście i bez problemu mogliby zwyczajnie wyskoczyć na piasku pod Las Noches, a nawet w białej sali tronowej, ale bezcelowe jest wdawanie się w walkę z całymi zastępami zbuntowanych Arrancarów, bo nie o to idzie. Problem i tak leży pod powierzchnią pustyni, bo stamtąd uciekają nawet Hollowy i to tam coś się kroi. No, ale jak namówić Uraharę, by oddał im przysługę i nie postawił na nogi całego Gotei? Wtedy dopiero zrobiło by się nieciekawie i Grimmjow nie ograniczyłby się do wyrażenia niezadowolenia werbalnie.

- Ehh, przepraszam za Jego Wysokość, miał ciężki tydzień. Kisuke Urahara, w Hueco Mundo chyba ja jestem od public relations. Może… pohandlujemy?

- A czym mogę handlować z niedawnymi, aczkolwiek już byłymi sojusznikami? Zwracam uwagę na czas przeszły. Powadzę cukierkowy biznes i raczej Hueco Mundo nie jest dla mnie kandydatem na nowego dostawcę.

Słowa Kerra, rzucone niedbałym tonem, kontrastują z jego drapieżnym spojrzeniem, w którym – pomimo ciepłej, miodowej barwy oczu – jest lód. Rudowłosemu robi się bardzo nieswojo. Zagadnięty Shinigami skupia przenikliwy wzrok na Arrancarze, a i Ichigo z Grimmjowem, nieco zdziwieni nagłym włączeniem się do rozmowy Kerra, baczniej mu się przypatrują. Długowłosy były „szósty" z nonszalancją robi krok do przodu, opiera się o sklepową ladę i wytrzymuje spojrzenie, przysłoniętych niesfornymi kosmykami, szarych oczu właściciela tego przybytku. I czeka. Najwyraźniej ta rozmowa odbywa się bez słów i Ichigo, a widocznie także poirytowany Grimmjow, nic z niej nie rozumieją. Kerr i Urahara w końcu jednocześnie się uśmiechają i nie ma w ich uśmiechach nic wesołego. Robi się nieco… psychodelicznie. Rudowłosego aż skręca, w oczekiwaniu na wtajemniczenie tych mniej kumatych obecnych.

- Shinigami, nasza konwersacja byłaby zapewne zajmująca, ale z żalem musze przypomnieć, że czas nas goni. Kserokopie?

- Oryginały.*

- Jestem zdruzgotany, ryzykowałem dla tego skórę i ostro sobie nagrabiłem, zwłaszcza w 5. Oddziale. Bądź poważny, Shinigami.

- Cóż, utworzenie międzywymiarowego przejścia od ręki wymaga sporego wysiłku i… motywacji. Kserokopie, tak? W tej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować, że moja Garganta nie otworzy się na dziedzińcu przed biurem Shinjiego Hirako, w centrum Seireitei.

- Chyba jestem w kropce, niech będzie. Oryginały, ale bez poezji. Podchodzę sentymentalnie do rękopisów o motylkach, ptaszkach i reszcie fauny i flory, opiewanych trzynastozgłoskowcem. Nie ma tam żadnych informacji o znaczeniu taktycznym. Słowo honoru, jak pragnę śmierci Aizena. Może dorzucisz na pocieszenie skrzynkę Earl Grey?

- W porządku. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę się na twojej legendarnej słowności, Kerr-san.

- Nie jestem samobójcą i nawet mi w głowie nie postało, by robić sobie prywatnego wroga z Kisuke Urahary. Podrzucę wszystko na dniach, ale zrób dużo miejsca, Shinigami, jest tego kontener.

- W takim razie zapraszam na dół, uwaga na głowy. Kurosaki-san, znasz drogę. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.

Ichigo bardzo chciałby móc odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Miewał już głupie i nieprzemyślane pomysły, ale to wyląduje na szczycie listy. Dlaczego to robi? Sam chciałby wiedzieć, ale nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że mógłby sobie odpuścić. Od kilku tygodni nic się nie działo, może potrzebuje mocniejszych wrażeń? Chyba po akcji z Lodowym Wymiarem, mówiąc językiem Grimmjowa, do reszty go posrało.

* * *

_*Dla niewtajemniczonych – oczywiście chodzi o „archiwum Aizena", które w noc po tym, jak został wzięty do niewoli przez 5. Oddział i umieszczony w areszcie „piątki", Kerr buchnął z gabinetu Shinjiego Hirako, po czym spektakularnie dał nogę z Soul Society. Za nieupilnowanie więźnia Shir__ō __Ashige, __9. oficer 5. Oddziału i „ulubiony" Shinigami Kerra, został zesłany na Kamczatkę, by „zdobywać doświadczenie w terenie"__. Odsyłam do „Końca świata". Nic nie poradzę, że moi OC cisną mi się do fabuły._

_Wszystkie scenki (w tym planowanie zbrojnej interwencji), opisane w rozdziale tym i poprzednim, miały miejsce na przestrzeni 5 lat w akademikach X, Y i Z uczelni ABC, a ich uczestnikami byli przedstawiciele płci brzydszej. Aż się łezka w oku kręci ;)_

_No i miało być po prostu z przymrużeniem oka, ale we wszystko wmieszała mi się fabuła. No, skoro już się pojawiła, to chyba wypada coś z nią zrobić? _


	9. Niedziela (PART 1)

**Niedziela**

00:21 (czasu Karakury, GMT +9) 

Garganta najwyraźniej była dobrze skalibrowana, bo kiedy opuścili we trzech bezdenną pustkę, a czarna jama za ich plecami zamknęła się z trzaskiem, znaleźli się w ciemnościach kwarcowego lasu. Nawet, jeśli dla dwóch towarzyszących Ichigo Arrancarów jest to niezbadane dotąd terytorium, w niczym nie przypominające bezkresnych pustyni Hueco Mundo, oblanych światłem księżyca, to można tu wyczuć coś znajomego. Najwyraźniej nie tylko rudowłosy to wyczuwa, bo stojący po jego prawej Aidenell Kerr mocniej wciąga powietrze, przymyka powieki, rozchyla lekko usta i chyba… smakuje drobinki cząsteczek duchowych, które w Hueco Mundo zostawiają specyficzny posmak na języku i zdają się mieć nawet swoisty zapach. Do licha, dla Kurosakiego wszystko tutaj śmierdzi Hollowami, aż na wymioty zbiera. Ale Kerr najwyraźniej gustuje w takich aromatach, bo wygląda… Cóż, Ichigo prawdopodobnie tak wyglądałby z nagą Rukią, siedzącą na nim okrakiem. Ale co kto lubi, każdy ma swoje fetysze. Tak czy inaczej, nawet dla Ichigo, przyzwyczajonego do dziwactw z najwyższej półki, to jest z deka… dziwne.

- E, to którędy? Jakieś pomysły, Kurosaki? Olej Kerra, zawsze się tak sztacha, nawet mi się robi od tego niekomfortowo.

- Jestem patriotą i pachnie mi tu domem, Grimmjow.

- Popierdolony jesteś. Koniec wąchania, zanim ci stanie. To teraz gdzie?

- To twoje włości, Wasza Królewska Mość.

- Kurwa, nigdy tu nie byłem, dowcipnisiu. Pierdoliło mnie łażenie po piwnicy.

- Yyy. To Las Menosów. Nie każdy Arrancar był kiedyś Menosem?

- Arrancarzy to nie parszywe Hollowy, Kurosaki! Jak wskakują na wyższy poziom, to łapią reset. Zresztą, co tu jest do wspominania – gówniane towarzystwo, pieprzone skamieniałe drzewka i ciemno, że chuj widać na dziesięć metrów. Pytam się, którędy. Chyba tu gościłeś, Kurosaki?

- Jakoś nie zwiedzałem okolicy, okoliczności nie sprzyjały. Może trzeba było zabrać od Urahary jakąś… mapę?

Grimmjow uderza dłonią w swoje czoło na tyle mocno, że echo odbija przytłumiony dźwięk od pobliskich kwarcowych kolumn, a kiedy pogłos wreszcie zanika, do rudowłosego odwraca się drugi Arrancar.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, może byś tak oświetlił nam drogę?

- Yyy. Jakby… Kidō nie jest moją najmocniejszą stroną. Więc nie krępujcie się.

- Mówisz poważnie? Interesujące. Więc twoje Kidō…

- Po chuj drążyć, Kurosaki w Kidō jest do dupy, też mi odkrycie.

- No przepraszam, że nie jestem we wszystkim jak zajebisty, jak ty. Renji też jest kiepski w te klocki, a został kapitanem.

- No, pogratulować Gotei wykwalifikowanej kadry. Nie ogarniam, jakim cudem Aizen dał ciała w Karakurze.

- Nie wymądrzaj się, tylko poświeć.

- Cero nie jest do świecenia, jakbyś kurwa nie wiedział.

- Czyli… nie umiesz wykrzesać z siebie małego światełka, Grimmjow?

- Spierdalaj.

Kerr jedynie przewraca oczami i po prostu rusza przed siebie. W ciemną pustkę, rozpościerającą się dookoła. Ichigo roześmiałby się, gdyby odkrycie sprzed momentu nie ugodziło jego własnego ego. Dwóch Espada i pogromca Aizena nie potrafią zapalić świeczki. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widzi. Fakt, ciemno, jak w dupie u…

- Kurwa, patrz pod nogi, bo ci je przetrącę.

- Co się pieklisz? Sam uważaj, gdzie leziesz. Nabiłem sobie siniaka.

- Tylko się mieczem nie pokalecz, debilu. Wiedziałem, że rude przynosi pecha, ta cycata tylko potwierdza regułę. Nieszczęście się ciągnie za wami, jak smród po gaciach.

- Nie wkurzaj. Jak ja robiłem najazd, to było bardziej spektakularnie. Przypomnieć ci moje wcześniejsze odwiedziny w Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow?

Chwilową ciszę przerywa śmiech Kerra, otulający ciemność wokół nich. Kurosaki po niewczasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu pierwszy „szósty" doskonale się bawi, przysłuchując się wymianie zdań za swoimi plecami. Zgaszeni tym wybuchem wesołości, Ichigo i Grimmjow przestają się do siebie odzywać i z zacięciem na twarzach brną w iemność. Nagle chłopakowi coś się przypomina i aż przystaje, mocniej marszcząc brwi.

- O szlag.

- Co znowu?

- Chyba zapomniałem zakręcić gaz przed wyjściem z domu.

- Ja pierdolę…

01:40

- I chuj, mówiłem, żeby odbić w lewo.

- A czemu akurat w lewo, Grimmjow?

- A macie, kurwa, lepsze pomysły?

-…

-…

- No ja pierdolę…

05:07

Wcale nie jest tak fajnie, jak się zapowiadało. Jak wielki może być Las Menosów? Ichigo ma wrażenie, że przeszli go już wzdłuż i wszerz, a wszędzie tylko skamieliny kwarcowych drzew i ciemno, że oko wykol. Ma ochotę przekląć, ale Grimmjow klnie za ich trzech, a w tej sztuce nie ma sobie równych i nie warto robić mu konkurencji. Może trzeba było wparować wprost do Las Noches? Tutaj, jak na razie, rekonesans niewiele przyniósł, a cały ten dziwaczny, wymarły las jest pusty i skąpany w ciszy, przerywanej czas od czasu jedynie inwektywami błękitnowłosego. Z tego, co Zastępczy zapamiętał, kiedy miał wątpliwą przyjemność gościć pod powierzchnią pustyni poprzednio, Menosów było tu od zatrzęsienia. Teraz muszą wyczuwać obecność Arrancarów i zwyczajnie się kryją. Mogłyby spróbować szczęścia z Shinigami, ale dwaj ex Sexto to już zupełnie nie ta liga dla zwykłych Gillianów i te instynktownie to czują. Żaden nie odważy się stanąć przeciw Arrancarowi w pojedynkę, ale w takim razie, czemu nie zaatakują stadnie? Jedynym, co przychodzi Ichigo do głowy jest to, że szeregi Menosów znacząco się przerzedziły i akurat w tej sytuacji stanowi to naglący problem. Jeśli ktoś – lub coś – zupełnie niespodziewanie wykończyło super silne Hollowy, to… aż strach gdybać.

Nie dowierza swoim zmysłom, już odzwyczajonym od reagowania na zewnętrzne bodźce przez godziny błądzenia w obezwładniającej ciszy i po omacku, kiedy z ciemności wyłania się kilka sylwetek, jak najbardziej humanoidalnych. Arrancarzy. Ichigo sięga po Zangetsu, ale dwaj pozostali nie reagują.

- Czekaj. Nie bądź taki do przodu. Co się gapisz, zanim ich skasujemy, grzecznie powiedzą nam, którędy na górę.

No tak, na to rudowłosy nie wpadł. Swoją drogą bardziej zastanawiające, że akurat tym, który do tego doszedł, jest Grimmjow. Kiedy odległość dzieląca ich od tamtych się zmniejsza, widać postaci wyraźniej.

- Ci są „szarzy". Najpierw zapytamy, a utłuczemy, jak się nam odpowiedzi nie spodobają?

- Nie oślepłem, Kerr. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż usłyszę ich poddańcze skomlenie.

Ichigo nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, ale błękitnowłosy przez ten tydzień miał na sobie popielatą hakamę i bluzę w takim samym kolorze, nieco osmoloną na plecach przez jego Getsugę. Podobnie Aidenell Kerr. A grupa nerwowo zachowujących się postaci przed nimi także odziana jest na szaro. „Szarzy".

- Grimmjow…? O w mordę, a te tępe tłuki się zarzekały, że cię… Ej, my nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego. To ten cholerny Shinigami i jego pieski. Ale gdzie cię wcięło na tydzień? Myśleliśmy…

- Mordy w kubeł. Jaki Shinigami? I co się odstawia w Las Noches?

- Shinigami, jak Shinigami, nie przedstawił się. Taki na czarno, z mieczem. O – coś jak tamten, tylko bez czerwonych kudłów. Zaraz, co ten tu robi?

- Chuj wam do tego. Jakbym ubrał w kieckę tresowaną małpę i kazał ją w dupę całować, to jednym pytaniem, za które nie zarobilibyście czapy, byłoby czy cmokać ją macie w obydwa pośladki. Kto odpierdala rewolucję w moim Hueco Mundo?!

O ile w pierwszym odruchu Ichigo miał ochotę się roześmiać, o tyle – kiedy załapał, że to o małpie nawiązywało niejako do jego osoby – postanawia dać upust swojemu skumulowanemu niezadowoleniu i jakoś tak spontanicznie przywala Grimmjowowi w potylicę. Nic, czego nie robił wcześniej, i vice versa. Za to reakcja pozostałych jest zupełnie dla niego niespodziewana. Arrancarzy momentalnie do niego dopadają i najszybszemu prawdopodobnie udałoby się dotkliwie okaleczyć rudowłosego, gdyby Grimmjow nie odesłał „szarego" uderzeniem pięści na pobliski, skamieniały pień. Ichigo, jak zresztą pozostali, no może oprócz Kerra, obserwującego zajście ze stoickim spokojem, potrzebują chwili, by ogarnąć sytuację. Pierwszym, z czego Shinigami zdaje sobie sprawę, jest to, że Arrancarzy zareagowali na naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej swojego króla, chociaż nie są jego Fraccion, zmuszonymi do podobnej postawy strachem. Boją się go, ale nie instynktowny strach przed Espadą nimi kieruje. Są „szarzy". Arrancarzy Grimmjowa. Drugim odkryciem jest, że błękitnowłosy sam wydaje się być tym zaskoczony, co odbijają jego kobaltowe oczy, chociaż bardzo próbuje swoje zaskoczenie ukryć pod wymuszonym, wrednym uśmiechem. Zdezorientowani są także sami niedoszli napastnicy, zachodzący prawdopodobnie w głowę nad powodem obecności Zastępczego u boku Grimmjowa oraz charakteru ich relacji. Akurat o tym Ichigo sam nie wie, co myśleć. A tak, Grimmjow… go obronił? Niezręczną ciszę przerywa Aidenell Kerr, co chłopak przyjmuje z ulgą.

- Przelejcie energię w udzielanie sensownych odpowiedzi. Co się dzieje w Las Noches?

- Yyy, chyba… rewolucja? Tłuką się tam, wszyscy ze wszystkimi. Ten Shinigami, psia jego mać, tylko ich nakręca. Najpierw tłukli Menosy i co się nawinęło, że niby uwalniali naturalne instynkty, a jak zabrakło zwierzyny, to wzięli się za łby między sobą. Pierdolony Shinigami stwierdził, że skoro teraz bezkrólewie, to każdy może sobie zająć miejsce poprzedniego króla, znaczy – twoje. Ogólny rozpizd, mówiąc oględnie.

- Bezkrólewie, tak?

Grimmjow się nie uśmiecha, nie wścieka, jest w zupełnie dla siebie nietypowy sposób całkowicie opanowany. Na palcach jednej ręki Ichigo może policzyć momenty, kiedy go takim widział i zawsze towarzyszył temu metaliczny posmak i kałuże, hektolitry czerwonej posoki.

Będzie rzeźnia, jak nic.

Od przemyśleń natury politycznej odrywa Ichigo rozbłysk czerwonego światła i chłopak, zupełnie zdezorientowany, nie ma dość czasu, by zejść z toru lotu pocisku, przesuwając się zaledwie o krok. Mimo to czerwone Cero prześlizguje się po jego plecach, zwęglając kosode i niegroźnie raniąc skórę na wysokości nerek. Co do jasnej…?! Brązowe tęczówki napotykają turkusowe, które wydają się odbijać delikatne rozbawienie, podsycone czymś drapieżnym, zwierzęcym.

- Popierdoliło cię, Grimmjow?! Co ty odwalasz?

- To? Niechcący, Kurosaki. Jakoś się tak… napatoczyłeś. Popatrz, jaka to kurewsko niebezpieczna okolica.

Espada uśmiecha się po swojemu uśmiechem, którego Ichigo ma już po dziurki w nosie. I chociaż zapewne powinien czuć potrzebę odpowiedzenia na zaczepkę Getsugą, zwyczajnie chce mu się śmiać. „Niechcący". Wredny sukinsyn, ale ma wyczucie stylu. A będąc uczciwym przed samym sobą – Kurosakiemu się należało. W końcu zostawił na ciele błękitnowłosego więcej, niż jeden autograf. Więc tylko otrzepuje ubranie, mija kompletnie zmieszanych szarych Arrancarów i rusza przed siebie, krok za Grimmjowem, który z charyzmą przywódcy kieruje się ku Las Noches, wyrównać inne rachunki. Nikt za nimi nie podąża. Za to słyszą za sobą nerwowe „yyy".

- Czego, kurwa?

- No, tego... Wyjście na powierzchnię jest w przeciwną stronę.

* * *

_Nie dałam rady zamknąć wszystkiego w jednym rozdziale, więc niedziela będzie na pół. O ile wena dopisze ;)_


	10. Niedziela (PART 2)

_Tym razem trochę poważniej, a przynajmniej nie tylko śmiesznie, ale momentami bardziej kontemplacyjnie. Najdłuższy rozdział i korekta pobieżna, bo oczy mi się same kleją. Wybaczcie, poprawi__ się__, jak odeśpię._

* * *

**Niedziela (PART 2)**

8:10

Wyszli na powierzchnię i zanim jeszcze zbliżyli się do zarysowującego się w oddali, odcinającego się bielą murów na tle księżycowego krajobrazu kompleksu Las Noches, szarawy piasek nabrał czerwonych akcentów. Trzej pechowcy mieli nieszczęście nosić niepoprawne politycznie białe, poaizenowe mundury. Grimmjow, ani żaden z towarzyszących mu szaro odzianych Arrancarów, nawet nie zadawał pytań. Ichigo, patrząc teraz na ostatnie z ciał, upadające bez życia pod nogi błękitnowłosego, naprawdę zaczyna żałować, że się tu znalazł. Oczywiście nie wierzył naiwnie, że zbuntowana banda ładnie przeprosi i Grimmjow puści to w niepamięć, ale jednak teraz odzywają się w rudowłosym dylematy moralne. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w Hueco Mundo przestanie być tłoczno, żeby nie powiedzieć, że zupełnie się wyludni. Grimmjow ostrzegł go, że tutaj załatwia się sprawy po arrancarsku. Gdyby spotkał któregoś z tych trzech w Karakurze, bez wyrzutów sumienia by go obezwładnił, zranił, unieszkodliwił, ale… nie zabił. Rzecz jasna – nie odesłałby go do domu, lecz sprawę przejęłoby Gotei. On miałby czyste ręce. Zabijanie… Z tym ma nadal problem. Hollowy to zupełnie inna sprawa, tak czy inaczej ich nie unicestwia, ale oczyszcza zbrukaną, wypaczoną duszę, która w tej drapieżniczej postaci nie ma nawet samoświadomości. Na Arrancarów patrzy inaczej. Któryś z nich może być drugą Nel, ale nawet nie to. Po sprawie z Vandenreich wiele się pozmieniało w jego postrzeganiu rzeczywistości. Po tym, co usłyszał od Urahary o przypuszczeniach tamtego na temat Zanpakutō Arrancarów, zaczął się zastanawiać, stanowczo za dużo i za głęboko. I jego pacyfizm w kwestii unicestwiania przedstawicieli dawnej armii Aizena jakoś się pogłębił. Dlatego pasuje mu niedoprecyzowana pozycja Zastępczego Shinigami – nic nie musi.

Jego problem w tej chwili nie polega na tym, że czuł dyskomfort biernie patrząc, jak Grimmjow permanentnie pozbywa się zbuntowanych ex podwładnych. Jakoś musi ogarnąć ten bajzel na własnym podwórku, a do Arrancarów przemawia tylko siła i miecz. Ale będzie niedobrze, jeśli za chwilę Ichigo sam stanie przed koniecznością zabijania i pół biedy, gdyby było to w samoobronie, ale dobrze wie, że nie ma tutaj godnego przeciwnika, który mógłby mu realnie zagrozić. A on, cholera jasna, musiał się wpakować w jakąś pieprzoną vendettę, która mu nie powinna koło dupy latać. Po jaką cholerę było mu to potrzebne?

- Tylko mi nie mów, że cię mdli od krwi, Kurosaki. Jesteś żałosny, ale to ci już chyba mówiłem, nie?

- Odpierdol się, Grimmjow.

- O, pacyfizm się w tobie odezwał? Wiedziałeś, co się kroi, więc mi tu nie moralizuj, Kurosaki. Po kiego tu przylazłeś?

Bo go do reszty powaliło? Bo uwielbia się ładować w każdy syf, choćby nie miało to z nim nic wspólnego? Bo mu się nudziło i potrzebował mocnych wrażeń? Bo nie potrafi już normalnie funkcjonować, jeśli czas od czasu nie zaaplikuje sobie strzału adrenaliny do krwi?

- Bo mnie zaprosiłeś.

Grimmjow, po którego minie wnioskuje, że szykował kąśliwą ripostę, przestaje się uśmiechać. Gdyby nie przestał, to Ichigo chyba wbiłby mu te idealne, ostre zęby w głąb czaszki. Ale Espada tylko na niego patrzy, jakby błękitnymi oczami próbował wwiercić się Kurosakiemu w mózg. Wydaje się być przez moment, ułamek sekundy bezbrzeżnie… zmieszany. I po chwili się odwraca, chyba pierwszy raz nie wytrzymując spojrzenia brązowych tęczówek. Kurosaki – Grimmjow, 1 – 0. Hip… hip… hura. Zajekurwabiście.

Kerr i pozostali ruszają przodem, wietrząc kolejne zdobycze. Może bunty w Hueco Mundo nie są takie złe, skoro dostarczają tubylcom rozrywki, której mogliby poszukiwać na przykład w Świecie Żywych? Ichigo bez radości dochodzi do wniosku, że z nim musi być naprawdę niedobrze, jeśli jako jedyny uważa, że coś tu nie halo. Może po powrocie powinien iść do jakiegoś psychologa? Stres pourazowy, nie wspominając o białym sukinsynie w podświadomości, nie robi dobrze na głowę. Chyba naprawdę powinien poszukać jakiejś pomocy.

- Idziesz, czy dalej wałkujesz przemyślenia egzystencjalne...? Kurosaki?

Cóż, sam się na to pisał, a Grimmjow cierpliwie na niego czeka. Nie można pozwolić królowi czekać.

9:47

Aż odżywają wspomnienia, chociaż ostatniej wizyty jakoś nie wspomina z rozrzewnieniem. Dwa zgony, połamane wszystkie kości, nieodmiennie towarzyszące mu poczucie winy, atakujące go z każdą wyczuwalną u przyjaciół zmianą ich Reiatsu i ta cholerna walka na wyniszczenie ponad kopułą. Taaa, jakoś nie wyniósł stąd ciepłych wspomnień. A teraz, lustrując wnętrze Las Noches czuje… jakby to była prehistoria. Ot, paskudne, pobielane ściany, gdzieniegdzie ich brak, kilka rozwalonych sufitów. O, tamten to jego robota, zdrowo wtedy przygrzmocił Ulquiorrze, zanim sam zaliczył glebę. Cztery razy. Eee, wspominki to jednak nie jest dobry pomysł.

Od przestąpienia progu Las Noches nie padły kolejne trupy, bo miejscowi chyba zorientowali się, że z powracającym, wkurwionym na potęgę panem tego przybytku raczej startu nie mają. Po korytarzach walają się białe, choć już nie świecące czystością, porzucone, zdeptane części arrancarskiej garderoby. Hakama? A więc niektórzy z niedawnych buntowników, zapewne ukryci po zakamarkach twierdzy, świecą gołymi tyłkami, o ile nie dorwali kawałka jakiejś szarej szmaty, politycznie poprawnej i dającej jako takie bezpieczeństwo dla rzeczonego tyłka. Jakie to proste, w gruncie rzeczy. Arrancarzy nie składają przysiąg wierności, nie mają kodeksu honorowego, żadne prawo nie reguluje kwestii następstwa władzy. Deklarują swoją chwiejną lojalność zachowaniem. Dopóki król będzie na tyle silny, by określone zachowanie na nich wymusić, zmiana sympatii politycznych nie podlega nawet dyskusji. Tonie polityka, a emanacja ich zwierzęcych instynktów – przewodzi najsilniejszy w stadzie. A kto tu jest najsilniejszy, chyba nie ma wątpliwości. Korytarzami kroczy metr osiemdziesiąt sześć czystego wkurwu i Ichigo nie zazdrości temu, na kogo padnie kobaltowe spojrzenie, równie ostre jak katana o błękitnej rękojeści, zatknięta za pas popielatej hakamy.

- No kurwa, wyłazić! Bo jak ja którego wywlekę, to rozmażę na posadzce. Wypełzać, szczury! Gdzie ten pierdolony Shinigami z imperialistycznymi zapędami?!

Zza jednego z popękanych filarów wysuwa się drżąca ręka i wskazuje w kierunku końca obszernego holu. Sylwetka, ukryta w cieniu wnęki, nie wchodzi w krąg światła. Rudowłosy postawiłby całą kasę, którą za poprzednie trzy miesiące wisi mu Ikumi, że strachliwy właściciel drżącego ramienia ma na sobie poaizenowski uniform, więc prewencyjnie nie chce się narzucać swoim widokiem Grimmjowowi, pałającemu żądzą zemsty, od której powietrze robi się cięższe.

9:50

Cała szara ekipa, plus jeden Zastępczy Shinigami przejazdem, przechodzą przez szerokie wejście i wkraczają do wielkiej, szerokiej, strzelistej… No cholera, Aizen miał jakąś nieukierunkowaną manię wielkości, bo nic innego nie tłumaczy gabarytów jego niegdysiejszej sali tronowej. A może w ten sposób rekompensował sobie inne, ehm, braki?

- No nie… Grimmjow, zanim z nim skończysz, ja też mam do niego sprawę. Nie podaruję…

Ichigo omiata wzrokiem wściekłą twarz Kerra, a i błękitnowłosy, jakkolwiek zajęty wypalaniem wzrokiem dziury w klatce piersiowej czarnej postaci, siedzącej na białym tronie, na chwilę zaszczyca spojrzeniem spod zwężonych powiek drugiego ex Espadę. A w miodowych oczach długowłosego Arrancara, skoncentrowanych na porcelanowej filiżance w dłoni nieznanego Shinigami, narasta wściekłość. Ma ona zapewne wiele wspólnego z rozbebeszonymi pod ścianą skrzyneczkami, których zawartość wala się po marmurowych płytach, tworząc mozaikowy wzór z drzazg, pyłu i suszonych, brązowawych liści.

- Cholera jasna, moja herbata, moja porcelana… Zaraz, ten sukinsyn łazi w moim Shihakushō! No przegiąłeś, nie dzielę się moimi gadżetami, ale z mundurem to już przegiąłeś, koleś.

Kurosakiemu zajmuje sekundę, zanim przypomina sobie o niedługiej bytności Aidenella Kerra pod skrzydłami 5. Oddziału. Jakaś tam przysięga, złożona Shinjiemu Hirako, coś o nietykaniu ludzi z „piątki". No i, wspominając zamglony wzrok Arrancara, kiedy mówił z uwielbieniem o rękopisach Aizena, Ichigo jednoznacznie identyfikuje teraz Kerra jako kolekcjonera-fetyszystę. Już jakiś czas temu postanowił przyjąć, że w odniesieniu do Arrancarów słowo „dziwny" zatraca swoje pierwotne znaczenie.

I wreszcie robi to, od czego powinien był zacząć – skupia się na czarno odzianej, tajemniczej, ponoć nieprzeciętnie silnej, kidōstrzelnej postaci anonimowego Shinigami. Coś mu zaczyna świtać, jakby rozczochrany mężczyzna kogoś mu przypominał. Gdyby tylko miał fotograficzną pamięć…

- Grimmjow, ja go chyba skądś…

- Ej, morda w kubeł. Nie psuj chwili. Dopóki toto nie będzie truchłem, nie zawracaj mi dupy, Kurosaki.

- Ale…

Niezupełnie nieznajomy Shinigami zrywa się z pobielanego podwyższenia i uderza stopami o posadzkę wielkiej sali, przygotowując się do wyprowadzenia ataku, albo przyjęcia ciosu. Zaraz, zielona rękojeść, zielona rękojeść… Coś rudowłosemu świta. Ale nie do końca. Naprowadza go sam obiekt jego dociekań.

- Rude włosy, ponadgabarytowy Zanpakutō... Ty byłeś z Rukią Kuchiki.

- O, popatrz, twoja mała ma gacha? A wyglądała na… czekaj, takie słowo… o – na powściągliwą wyglądała. To co, też się zapisujesz do kolejki, Kurosaki? O ile coś z niego zostanie, jak ja się już wyżyję.

- „Powściągliwy" jest w twoim słowniku? Tydzień cudów, Grimmjow. I to nie żaden gach, ja go znam. Ashido Kanō. Tak jakby go spotkaliśmy… w Lesie Menosów, dwa lata temu. To chyba… tego… jak leci?

Ichigo zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz wygląda żałośnie, desperacko kombinując, jak wyjść z twarzą i bezkrwawo z całej tej idiotycznej sytuacji. Kanō jest osobą, którą tu zostawili i… zapomnieli po nią wrócić, tak jakoś. Zagadnięty, już nie anonimowy Shinigami, przenosi wzrok od jednego do drugiego, a jego bezgranicznie zdezorientowana mina wywołuje atak śmiechu u Ichigo, który tłumi go w sobie całą siłą woli. Zdecydowanie ma coś z głową, jutro poszuka dobrego specjalisty. Teraz nie ma się z czego śmiać. No tak, zważywszy, na jego kilku wieczne zesłanie na dnie Hueco Mundo, bez kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, Ashido Kanō może być odrobinę niezorientowany politycznie, widząc obok siebie Arrancara i Shinigami, konwersujących o ubóstwie językowym i życiu erotycznym Rukii Kuchiki.

Szkoda, że nie ma tu Gotei. W obecnej sytuacji to się skończy bardzo, bardzo niefajnie. Ichigo nie musi się nawet nad tym zastanawiać, po prostu to jasne, jak zwierzęcy błysk w oczach Grimmjowa, że nie pozwoli mu zabić tego Shinigami. Zrobi się cholernie niefajnie.

Nim się orientuje, błękitnowłosy już trzyma sztych na gardle Kanō. Musi to dobrze rozegrać, tylko że, cholera jasna, nigdy nie był za dobry w myśleniu na szybko tak, żeby nie pogorszyć jeszcze na wskroś nieciekawej sytuacji. A Grimmjow… czeka. Czeka?

- No…? Kurosaki, nie słynę z opanowania, więc się streszczaj.

- Yyy?

- Czekam, cholera jasna.

A więc tak. Interesujące, zastanawiające i bardzo niespodziewane. Ichigo sprzed dwóch lat, gdyby teraz poznał myśli rozbijające się o czaszkę swojej siedemnastoletniej wersji, chyba by przywalił obecnemu Ichigo, aż ten walnąłby głową o posadzkę. Bo o dwa lata starszy Ichigo, którego Grimmjow dwa… trzy razy prawie zabił, najpierw sprawiając, że krwawił z dziesiątek – przeważnie głębokich i poważnych – ran, którego w snach prześladowały zmrużone kobaltowe oczy i sadystyczny śmiech… stoi nieporuszony. Postanawia rozmawiać z Grimmjowem jego językiem, a Grimmjow nigdy nie prosi i nie skomle.

- To twoja kuweta, Wasza Wysokość. Przecież jeszcze się nie znalazł taki, który by cię do czegoś zmusił, a moje zdanie i tak zawsze masz w dupie, Grimmjow.

Błękitnowłosy, wnioskując po jego milczeniu, niezwyczajnym w takiej sytuacji, spodziewał się czegoś innego. I wydaje się być w kropce. Chyba trzeba mu pomóc, więc Ichigo, chociaż bardzo ma ochotę się uśmiechnąć, z lubością kontemplując zdezorientowanie Grimmjowa, rzuca ex Espadzie koło ratunkowe. Ma nadzieję, że dobrze przekieruje jego tok myślenia.

- Swoją drogą z poprzednim Shinigami, który wycierał tyłkiem ten tron, można się było przynajmniej mierzyć jak równy z równym.

Po chwili ciało Ashido Kanō, nienaznaczone żadnymi śladami wściekłości Grimmjowa, uderza o marmurową podłogę. Shinigami ma widać tyle rozumu, żeby się nie odzywać. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że jakimś cudem, zupełnie bez zaplecza i w pojedynkę doprowadził w niecały tydzień Hueco Mundo na skraj przepaści, prawa do posiadania rozumu odebrać mu nie można.

- No, ale ja porcelanowej zastawy i dwudziestu kilogramów senchy pierwszego sortu nie podaruję. Kwestii Shihakushō nawet nie nadmieniam.

Zanim Ichigo ma okazję zająć się także miodowookim problemem z nagą kataną w dłoni, kilka metrów od nich, na samym środku śmiesznie wielkiej sali tronowej, otwiera się z trzaskiem międzywymiarowe przejście, a z niego wyłaniają się trzy znajome postacie. Nie ma czasu przygotować się na cios, który spada na jego rudą głowę. Kto by pomyślał, że to małe, kochane ciało ma w sobie pokłady takiej siły i gwałtowności?

- Ty głupku! Hueco Mundo? Naprawdę?!

- Ała! Rukia, bo mnie uszkodzisz! Aaaa… No przepraszam. Nie odbierałaś telefonów, nie moja wina, że… Auć! Moja wina, całkowicie moja wina! Kto wam powiedział? Urahara? No, na nim to można polegać, nie ma co.

- Kurosaki-kun~~!

O szlag.

- Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak od kilku dni, ale kiedy zjawiła się Nel-san i opowiedziała o zamieszaniu w Hueco Mundo, to już poważnie się przestraszyłam, więc zmusiłam Ishidę-kun, żeby mi powiedział wszystko, co wie. A ja skontaktowałam się z Rukią-san i domyśliłyśmy się, co ci przyszło do głowy, Kurosaki-kun. A wiesz, zawsze jak jesteś w pobliżu Grimmjowa, to kończy się na otwartych złamaniach i konieczności podtrzymywania funkcji życiowych. O, jesteś ranny… Obaj jesteście, może ja…

- Nie rób sobie kłopotu!

- Obejdzie się!

Spanikowany Kurosaki napotyka wzrok równie spanikowanego Grimmjowa, stojącego bokiem i najwyraźniej także nie mającego ochoty oddawać się w ręce Inoue. Z nią jest ten problem, że jakoś tak, mimowolnie i niewytłumaczalnie, głęboko od siebie uzależnia. Bezwiednie wymusza poczucie winy z powodu tego, że chłopakowi nie smakują jej kulinarne wynalazki, pogłębione tym, że to nie w jej oczach odbija się jego dusza. Lecząc każde jego skaleczenie powiększa u niego nieskończony dług wdzięczności, który będzie ze sobą targał do końca życia, nie mogąc go spłacić i odwzajemnić się żadnym ekwiwalentem. I chociaż w jego towarzystwie Inoue ożywa, sprawia wrażenie radosnej i rozchichotanej, to odczuwalnie boli ją jego bliskość, zwłaszcza, że Ichigo na bardziej intymnym poziomie dzieli ją z kimś innym. Dla nich obojga będzie lepiej, jeśli blizna po Cero Grimmjowa na jego plecach zostanie z nim na zawsze.

- O Niebiosa, Ashido Kanō. Jak dobrze że jesteś cały. Bo jesteś cały?

Rukia przenosi wzrok na Grimmjowa, a ten prycha i się odwraca w stronę wyjścia. Na odchodnym rzuca kilka słów, pozornie nie wiedzieć do kogo zaadresowanych. Ichigo wie, że to do niego.

- Straciłem zainteresowanie, pokurcze są poniżej mojego poziomu, zero zabawy. Macie kwadrans, potem moja armia może poczuć dyskomfort z obecności parszywych Shinigami pod dachem Las Noches. Sayōnara.

No i… O cholera, obyło się bez hektolitrów krwi. Ichigo powinien się przyzwyczaić, iż Grimmjow ma to do siebie, że zawsze potrafi go zaskoczyć, chociaż niezwykle rzadko nie towarzyszą temu palpitacje serca. Ale inaczej byłoby… nudno.

- Moment. Ja tu nadal mam roszczenia. Zbeszczeszczona herbata woła o satysfakcję.

No, tak – jeszcze ten. Arrancarzy…

10:33

- Grimmjow?

-…

- No otwórz, bo mi się kwadrans kończy.

- To królewskie komnaty. Spierdalaj i umów się na audiencję.

Rudowłosemu coś to przypomina. W tym tygodniu narozmawiał się z drzwiami za wszystkie czasy.

- Otwórz, bo sam sobie otworzę. Niewykluczone, że Getsugą.

Nie doczekując się odpowiedzi, robi krok do tyłu. Grimmjow trącił mu nerwa i o ile minutę temu nie mówił poważnie, to teraz naprawdę decyduje, że przejdzie przez ten cholerny próg. Albo dziurę w ścianie. To w jakiś sposób zrekompensowałoby jego zdemolowaną łazienkę. Jedną Getsugę później jest już w środku.

- Pojebało cię?! Chuj ci przeszkadzała ta ściana?!

- Uczę się od najlepszych i znudziło mnie gadanie do klamki. Pytanie mam i tyle mnie widziałeś.

- Czego, kurwa?

- Czemu mnie zaprosiłeś na tę całą rekonkwistę?

-…

- Grimmjow…?

- Na haju byłem, widziałem różowe smoki, rysowałem flamastrem truskawki i odstawiałem cygańskie wróżby. Na fali TAKICH genialnych pomysłów cię zaprosiłem, usatysfakcjonowany? I to była jednorazówka, jakbyś miał wątpliwości. A teraz wypierdalaj.

10:40

Rukia poszła przodem z Ashido Kanō, a do nich dołączyła Inoue, nie bardzo chcąc towarzyszyć Ichigo, co chłopak przyjął z ulgą. Naprawdę ją lubił, ale… bardziej na odległość. Jemu dotrzymywał towarzystwa Aidenell Kerr, dźwigający pierwszą transzę zapisków, obiecanych Uraharze. Zapewne jego obecność była jednym z powodów, dla których nie było tu Rukii, zobowiązanej jak wicekapitan zaraz po opuszczeniu Hueco Mundo do aresztowania wroga publicznego numer 2 w Soul Society, któremu najwyższego miejsca na podium ustępował jedynie Aizen. Pierwszy ex Sexto najwyraźniej czuł się dowartościowany takim zainteresowaniem ze strony Gotei i wcale się z tym nie krył. I teraz jest w podejrzanie dobrym nastroju, zważywszy na jego niedawne wybuchy niezadowolenia, kiedy odmówiono mu „satysfakcji" za naruszenie herbacianych zapasów.

- Adenell Kerr, co cię tak cieszy? Czy mi się wydaje, czy w Hueco Mundo chwilę temu była rewolucja?

- Poprawnie użyłeś czasu przeszłego, Ichigo Kurosaki. Rewolucje, czas od czasu, są bardzo pożyteczne. Ta była wręcz nieoceniona.

-Yyy?

- Ehh, no więc prostymi słowami. Teraz nikt w Hueco Mundo nie ma wątpliwości co do podmiotu faktycznej władzy. Nadal muszę potwierdzić, skąd Shinigami miał Caja Negación, ale wychodzi na to, że jakiś pechowy, ranny Privaron miał pecha zabłądzić w Lesie Menosów. Gdyby w coś takiego zamieszał się, dla przykładu, Aizen… Wtedy byłby problem. A tak – kilka trupów oczyściło atmosferę. Chociaż ja i tak przemyślałbym decymację, tak asekuracyjnie.

- Decy… co?

- Odsyłam do słownika, nie każdy Arrancar jest tępym nieukiem, jak poniektórzy Shinigami. Bez urazy. A wracając do tematu – do arrancarskiej gawiedzi przemawia tylko siła i jedynie ją rozumieją. Instynktownie idą za samcem alfa. Akurat samica, niech spoczywa w pokoju, się nie sprawdziła. Aizen jakoś skrzywił ich umysły, zabijając pęd do niezależności, żeby mieć swoją karną armię, a nie zbieraninę samotnych łowców, których ciężko upilnować. Szlag wziął błogą anarchię i został ten syf. Ktoś musi nimi rządzić, bo inaczej - dając upust roznoszącej ich energii nie tam, gdzie trzeba - ściągną do Hueco Mundo zbrojną interwencję Gotei 13. Arrancarzy są durni, ale mogą być użyteczni.

- Jak Grimmjow? On sam ma tę całą politykę gdzieś, przez tydzień mu się nie spieszyło do poddanych. Jest królem, a wisi mu ta szopka, przecież widzę.

- Nie słuchasz, Kurosaki. On jest od przewodzenia stadu jako najsilniejszy, mają się go bać i to gwarantuje porządek. Ja… ja jestem od polityki. Sprawiam, żeby Grimmjow czuł się królewsko, a bardziej, żeby reszta to czuła. To się sprawdza. Nie mam tronowych aspiracji. W Hueco Mundo chcę względnego spokoju, żeby Soul Society nie właziło do naszej piaskownicy. Idealny układ, by zająć się swoimi sprawami.

- No, z Tier Harribel jakoś to nie wyszło. Nie, że się czepiam, polityka to nie moja bajka.

- Tier nie była Grimmjowem. On jest do tego stworzony.

- Żartujesz sobie?

- Ichigo Kurosaki, dlaczego go nie zabiłeś?

Rudowłosy nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Sam się milion razy zastanawiał, czy nie powinien był postąpić inaczej, zanim w którymś momencie przestał mieć wątpliwości. Nadal tego nie wie i milczy, ale Arrancar nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.

- Sam go dwa razy puściłem spod miecza, bo w nim jest coś … nieprzewidywalnego. Niewiadoma. On nie ma limitów. Może wszystko. Tym różni się od Tier i inni Arrancarzy też to wiedzą. Nie chodzi o to, że się go jedynie panicznie boją. Czują, że z nim także oni mogą wszystko. Z takiego punktu widzenia to fascynujące. Jest poniekąd moim... eksperymentem.

- Czy on cię nie zabił?

- No i?

- Jesteście wszyscy nienormalni. Nie próbuję tego już ogarniać. Na ten tydzień mam dość arrancarskiej pokręconej logiki i arranarskich humorów. Ale gdyby Grimmjow słyszał, że nazywasz go „swoim eksperymentem", to skróciłby cię o głowę.

- On jest projektem pobocznym. Jest mi potrzebny, żebym mógł się skupić na projekcie głównym.

- Czyli…? A tak, Aizen. Jesteś ambitny, nie ma co.

- Każdy ma jakieś marzenia, Ichigo Kurosaki. Moje mają bardziej metaliczny posmak.

- Taaa.

19:21

Jego pokój wreszcie zaczyna przypominać ten sprzed tygodnia, chociaż efektu końcowego nie dopełnia brak lampki nocnej, budzika i dwóch kiczowatych akwarelek, lata temu wygrzebanych przez bliźniaczki na sprzedaży garażowej. Za bohomazami akurat nie tęskni, ale z budzikiem na swój sposób był związany emocjonalnie, a musi się z nim rozstawać przez głupie humory Grimmjowa, które zmieniły ukochany czasomierz w kupę śrubek, trybików i sprężyn. Ichigo jednak zaciska zęby, bo przysiągł sobie, że nie będzie narzekał, choćby spadły na niego wszystkie kataklizmy świata, dopóki kataklizm nie będzie miał turkusowych tęczówek i katany u boku. Destrukcji w swojej szafie, łazience i łóżku, a także w każdym innym elemencie swojej codzienności, ma dość na co najmniej dekadę. Albo bardziej dwie.

Kiedy zbiera płyty, zaścielające większą cześć podłogi, widocznie w odczuciu Grimmjowa niegodne, by leżeć na półce, przypadkiem wygrzebuje spod łóżka pogniecione pudełko. Espada musiał je zgubić, bo raczej nie zostawił Kurosakiemu z dobrego serca. Z lekkim wahaniem zagląda do środka. Ręcznie skręcanych, ciasno poupychanych szlug jest ponad połowę paczki. Nie ma bata, żeby Grimmjow zostawił mu to specjalnie. Z drugiej strony… raczej po nie nie wróci. Tyle, że Ichigo nigdy już nie będzie palił tego cholerstwa.

Nie ma mowy.

19:27

Psiakrew. Ojciec wraca jutro, a Yuzu i Karin dopiero we wtorek. Przecież nie będzie sam smętnie siedział na kanapie i oglądał „Top model". Nie?

19:30

Pierwszy mach smakował słomą, jak poprzednio. Na bank są w tym sandały Kenpachiego, ale teraz to bez znaczenia, bo kiedy zaciąga cię piąty czy szósty raz, wszystko zaczyna iskrzyć. Bajecznie. Mógłby tak siedzieć w kłębach dymu przez resztę wieczoru i poddawać się uczuciu szczęścia, rozlewającemu się po każdej komórce jego ciała.

Problem w tym, że go nosi. Potrzebuje się przewietrzyć. Koniecznie. Nic nie robi tak dobrze, jak spacer po rozgwieżdżonym… Stop. Potrzebuje się skupić. Nie w tym ciele. W tym ciele jesteś bardziej kruchy i łamliwy. Skok z okna może się nie skończyć za dobrze.

Rudowłosy wygrzebuje Odznakę i wskakuje w tą bardziej niezniszczalną wersję. I dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, zrobi sobie spacer patrolowy. W końcu lubi być społecznie użyteczny. Czując przyjemny ciężar Zangetsu na plecach robi krok na parapet i przeskakuje przez okienne ramy. Ma wrażenie, że tym razem unoszą go w powietrzu nie cząsteczki Reishi pod stopami, ale niewidzialne skrzydła. Przemieszcza się nad parkiem, ale z racji absolutnego braku tutaj obecności duchowej, jak też żadnej innej, wraca w stronę domu. Przyspiesza kroku. Hollow. W dodatku jakiś źle wychowany Hollow, bo kręci mu się pod oknami. Skoro pogrywa tak niesportowo, to trzeba się dostosować do narzuconych reguł. Zresztą, komu się taki Hollow poskarży, że Zastępczy Shinigami też nieczysto z nim zagrał? Pff.

Odpala Getsugę, zanim pechowiec ma szansę zorientować się w sytuacji, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Przecież Hollowy są takie brzydkie, co będzie tego tutaj podziwiał? Błękitna Getsuga Tenshō sięga celu, a rzeczony cel uderza z impetem o jego dach. I zaczyna kląć w bardzo znajomy sposób.

- Kurwa twoja mać, Kurosaki! Do reszty cię popierdoliło?!

O szlag.

- Yyy… Grimmjow?

- Nie, Aizen, kurwa! W kulki sobie lecisz?!

- A co cię… hmm… tak szybko sprowadza?

Arrancar chwyta gwałtownie rudowłosego za czarną kosode i badawczo przygląda się jego źrenicom. Kiedy go puszcza, nie jest już wściekły, a do tego ma taki melodyjny głos.

- Coś tu zostawiłem, ale widzę, że już to znalazłeś.

Ichigo jest przeszczęśliwy, że może być tak pomocny. Wskakuje przez okno do swojego pokoju i zgarnia z szafki zgubę, po którą Espada się tu fatygował. Kiedy wraca na dach, Grimmjow - trochę śmiesznie wyglądający w poszarpanej hakamie - oczywiście nadal tam siedzi, więc Shinigami postanawia dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Inaczej wyszedłby na nieużytego gbura. A tak, przecież nie bez powodu był w swoim pokoju. Z poczuciem tryumfu wyciąga w stronę Arrancara wygniecione pudełko.

- Fajkę?

23:57

- Nie teraz, mówię. Potrzebuję nastroju, kapewu? Później. Nie chałturzę, jak nie mam nastroju.

- To co robimy? O, nieee, nawet nie myśl, od pada już mnie kciuki bolą, a strzelanki źle robią z psychiką. Podsycają agresję. Chyba powinienem iść do jakiegoś specjalisty, za nerwowy jestem ostatnio.

- Poważnie z tą agresją? Ja bym powiedział, że rozładowują. Miałem ochotę ci jebnąć za Getsugę, ale jak cię rozwaliłem przeciwczołgową, to mi przeszło. A z lekarzem daj se siana, Kurosaki. Takich rzeczy się nie leczy, a jak już, to opiatami, albo etanolem. O, coś jak ten towar.

- A wiesz, Grimmjow, coś w tym jest. W sumie "jedenastka" nieoficjalnie zaopatruje resztę Gotei. Pod Kenpachim nie można być nie nerwowym. Nietrzeźwym, to już bardziej. Ciekawe, co łyka Yachiru, bo nawet jak na beztroską dziewczynkę jest za bardzo pobudzona...

- Wiem, czego nam trzeba. Damskiego towarzystwa.

- Yyy... Yachiru?

- Ten szczyl? Kurosaki, to jest chore i chyba nawet karalne. Toś mnie zdziwił, nie wiedziałem, że masz takie ciągotki.

- Nawet nie skomentuję, Grimmjow. Ty chyba nie chcesz dzwonić do agencji towarzyskiej? Wybij to sobie z głowy, aż tak naćpany nie jestem.

- No proszę... Myślisz, że ja będę za to płacił? Ty jednak idź do tego lekarza, ale nie z agresją, tylko tak ogólnie. Mówię o arrancarskim damskim towarzystwie.

- Nel też sobie wybij z głowy!

- O martwym, arrancarskim damskim towarzystwie.

- Yyy...

- Będziemy wywoływać duchy. Takie Fraccion Harribel były niczego sobie.

-...

- A tobie co, Kurosaki?

- Ileś ty tego spalił? Pokaż oczy... Patrz się tu! O szlag, ty już więcej nie palisz.

- Ale się spinasz... Nie chcesz dam, mogą być kawalerowie.

- Grimmjow... litości...

- Może Starrka? Jedyny znośny w tym składzie.

- Nie wierzę... A tak w ogóle, to czemu akurat Arrancara? Może jakiegoś Shinigami? O, mam kompromis. Wywołajmy ducha Tōsena, w końcu to jakby wspólny znajomy.

- No nie wkurwiaj mnie, Kurosaki! Teraz jaja sobie robisz?

- Gdzież, poważny jestem... A może Ulquiorrę... No dobra, to przestaje być zabawne.

- Bo ty wszystko potrafisz spieprzyć.

- Grimmjow...?

- No...?

- Więcej tego nie palimy.

- Jaaasne, Kurosaki.

* * *

_I to by było na tyle. Dzięki Wam, mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się - czytając, tak dobrze, jak ja - pisząc ;)_


End file.
